


Hi or Hey

by MinnieLaceHaz



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fanboys - Freeform, Fetus Direction, Fetus Harry, Fetus Louis, Fluff, Insecure Louis, Louis in Glasses, M/M, harry has braces, just cause it's funny, naughty boy is in here, zaughty humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieLaceHaz/pseuds/MinnieLaceHaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❝Oops.❞  ❝Hi.❞ ❝Is it hi or hey?❞ ❝What?❞ </p><p>  Where Harry is a big 5 Seconds of Summer fan and shows Louis, who's a stubborn and easily annoyed guy, the ropes of a fanboy life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I swear to god, Michael fucking Clifford, stop being so kitten-like."

Harry let out a heavy breath as he stared at the picture of Michael as his background, pouting as he saw he needed to get up eventually. It was his first day back to school. Sadly, he had to start fresh, going from a private school to public and he's really not ready.

It's not like Harry doesn't know anyone, he has a friend, but it's still going to be hard. He's so young and maybe not the youngest, but he's only in year ten and fourteen years old. It's just scary, because there are seventeen year olds and sometimes eighteen and he's so young compared to them.

Harry frowned and he looked at his phone, smiling a bit when he saw Luke tweeted a picture. He nearly rolled out of bed at how sexy he was and groaned loudly into his pillow, muffling the sound. He probably sounded like he was having sex, but oh well. It's not his fault.

Suddenly, he decided ten minutes to get ready wasn't enough, so he frantically got out of bed and rushed to his closet. His clothes were definitely not cool. Harry's a fucking loser and proud. He will embrace his loser abilities and proudly grabbed a polo shirt with some jeans and stripped to his boxer briefs.

Yeah, Harry isn't very shy when it comes to this. He knew he was a loser, definitely not a nerd cause he's not the best student ever, but a loser completely. He has braces, polo shirts and loves to write fanfics, how is he not a loser? This is why he isn't scared to show how much of a dork he is. Despite being confident with himself, he was shy, though.

You see, Harry is fine with how he is as a person. He's not confident with his looks all too much, but he's more afraid of how others think of him. It's sad to admit, but everyone cares what others think. That's why Harry wasn't ashamed to say he cares. But, he's scared of being intimidates, that's what the problem is.

Intimidation is something he likes to avoid by avoiding people in general. He has limited friends in real life. He has his friend Zayn, his sister and that's it. Maybe his neighbor who is seventy, but he's not so sure she counts. He prefers online friends because they go through similar problems.

Harry is really young, though. He's fourteen, for christs sakes. But, honestly, the fanfiction world contains people from ages eleven and up. It's weird to think that, but since he's been a fan of 5 Seconds of Summer since nearly two years ago, he was around twelve or thirteen. So, it's not that weird. It's just strange to think eleven year olds are reading kinky sex between two boys. Cause, Harry likes the gay stuff.

He sighed and saw it was nearly time that the bus came. Harry quickly ran to his bathroom and pouted at his braces. He recently got them over the summer holiday and hates them, especially since he could barely eat for a few weeks. Plus, he looks stupid. But, he has to deal with it. Besides, it fits his loser-like qualities.

After brushing and flossing, he cheesed at the mirror, seeing his blue braces looking quite noticeable. He hoped no one would point them out. He hasn't seen Zayn in weeks, so he knew the guy would point them out. It's kind of hard to not notice them, especially since he never told anyone.

Except Niall.

Speaking of, he heard his phone vibrate on the sink and grinned when seeing the boy posted a photo. Niall is Harry's internet fanboy friend. Niall is fifteen and lives in Ireland. He's really cool and one of the few guys of the 5sosfam who truly love the boys and not just the music.

Niall is a Calum boy and Harry is a Michael boy. But, sometimes he flips from Michael to Luke. He also really loves Ashton. It's complicated, to say the least. He loves them all, but he would probably date Michael out of all of them if he had the chance. Michael just goes from adorable kitten to sexy within five seconds.

Of summer.

The stupid joke made him giggle and he saw Niall posted a picture of himself smiling with his cute braces. That's the only reason Harry felt decently confident with his, because he had Niall to help him through the pain. Niall sent a million one-shots of the boys so that Harry had something to look forward to when he was in deep pain and whining from not being able to eat a lot.

He then gasped as he saw the time and Harry rushed out, grabbing his shoes and hopping on one foot as he put on each. He saw his mum was in her room and shouted a 'bye!' then snatched his lunch bag. He got his school bag from where it leaned against the wall by the door and ran outside.

His green eyes widened when he saw the bus already there. Harry took a deep breath, sprinting to the bus that almost went off without him. He frowned, but the lady stopped and he let out a breath of relief. Harry thanked her sweetly and saw Zayn giving him a grin to which Harry returned, only for Zayn to gape.

At first he was confused, but then he blushed when he realized it was because of the braces. He sheepishly sat down and Zayn grabbed his arm, asking in awe,"You got braces?!"

"Say it louder, yeah? I don't think heard you in The north pole!" Harry pouted and looked down as he saw Ashton tweeted and beamed. "And, for your information, yes I did. I have to have them for about two years, they estimated. It freaking hurt, though. To me, at least."

Zayn shrugged,"You're just sensitive."

"Hey!" Harry whined, elbowing his friend. He sighed and grabbed his earbuds from his bag, hooking them up since Zayn was now texting to his girlfriend. Harry rolled his eyes and put in his earbuds as he turned on his 5SOS shuffle playlist. He grinned as 'Long Way Home' played, nodding his head to the nice song.

Now, you may think it's weird for a boy to be so obsessed with a band. Especially a (sort of) boyband. It's not really a boyband since they play instruments. But, people still categorize them because they just give off the boyband vibe. Which isn't really an insult in Harry's mind, but to others it is. And maybe even to the boys.

The story behind it isn't very positive. Harry was just really lonely and sad and he wasn't depressed. But, he was sort of lost you could say. He was around thirteen and couldn't find a source of happiness. He had no friends, being at his old school where he felt left out.

But, then one day while doing his usual YouTube browse (Harry loves Youtubers), he saw a band on the side. Well, when stumbling upon this band, he fell in love. His eyes instantly went to the black and white (reverse skunk) haired boy and since that day, he could never be more happy.

Now, he was obsessed and not afraid to admit it. Harry truly loves them as if he knew them. He cared so much about them. It's not just the music, it's them as people and their health and happiness. He didn't like imagining them crying and if they ever did, he would shed twice as many tears.

Harry frowned as he saw them pulling into the school. He nervously fiddled with his earbud wires and gulped. He turned on 'Rejects' seeing as that song would help him through this. It's sad that his idols (two) dropped out of school, but they made it far. Why does he have to go? All he does is get ignored or taunted. Never bullied, just taunted.

Sadly, he had to go and Zayn gave him a small nudge with a smile. He knew his younger friend was nervous. Harry's nearly fifteen and Zayn's fifteen as well, turning sixteen. He's a year above, so that benefited Harry since he could show him around. Which is exactly what happened.

Since it was the first day, they were a little early than usual and Zayn showed him to his locker. He then tried to get him to where all his classes were, showing him some quick short cuts, which stairs to take since certain ones get crowded and then the table they will sit at during lunch.

Harry thanked him, but sadly Zayn had to rush to his own locker across the school. Harry reluctantly went on his own, fiddling with his '5SOS' hoodie that was black with just the tallies on it and the 'derping since 2011'. He hasn't derped since then, however he loved them just as much.

When Harry went to his locker, he frowned and struggled opening the damn thing. Harry sighed in annoyance and kicked it in frustration. He really wasn't the best with anything involving his effort to be needed. But, suddenly a hand reached over, pulling the metal part up and tugging it back, causing it to open.

Harry gaped and turned, slamming into a boy that was just about an inch taller. "Oops."

"Hi," The blue-eyed boy chuckled in amusement.

The word brought back memories, causing Harry to joke with a giggle,"Is it hi or hey?"

"What?" The boy asked in confusion, furrowing his eyebrows.

Thus all hopes in having a friend shattered, because how the hell does this guy not get the joke? Harry pouted deeply and shoulders slumped. The guy in front of him was definitely older, at least by a year, and had the cutest fringe. He was probably sixteen or at least turning sixteen. He had a pretty smile and this charming look about him.

The boy nodded to the locker,"Anyways, the lockers are pretty tricky here. I'm assuming you're new?" Harry nodded slowly. "Well, I'm Louis."

"My name's Harry." 

Harry went to shake the boy's hand, but Louis just walked away and Harry slowly lowered his hand. He turned and saw Louis talking to some girl all of a sudden, causing Harry to reluctantly turn and face his locker, only for it to be pushed shut by a hand slamming against it and some guys laughing as they smirked at him.

Harry groaned and he decided it was best to just carry his bag since it's the first day anyways. He reluctantly went down the hall, waiting for Zayn since he and the boy were suppose to be walking to their first classes together considering their rooms were by each other's.

Harry tapped his fingers on his binder which had a Michael poster in it cause Michael gives him inspiration. You know, aside from the whole 'dropped out of school' thing. While waiting, Harry went on his phone to 'Wattpad' and read some fanfiction that may definitely have kinky smut in it. 

Suddenly, he heard Zayn's voice say,"Hey, this is my friend, Louis."

Harry looked up, seeing Louis giving him an amused look as Harry let out a small laugh. Harry stood up and said awkwardly,"Zayn, me and Louis kind of already met."

"Oh, how convenient. Less work for me," he shrugged and looked at the clock. "Alright, we have a couple minutes. We should head to class. Louis' in my first class, but I think you guys have chorus together and gym? Louis failed gym twice, he's really not the smartest guy ever."

"You're in year twelve?" Harry asked in confusion.

Louis shook his head,"Year eleven with Zayn. I failed gym in year seven, passed it in year eight, failed it in year nine and passed it in year ten. So, I need to take year ten gym. It sucks arse."

"I think sucking arse must feel amazing," Harry said without thinking.

A blush coated his cheeks as Zayn and Louis bursted out laughing. He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck and Louis shook his head with a humorous smile. He definitely didn't expect that, however he didn't seem to mind it either and gave Harry this smile that made Harry smile despite being embarrassed to death.

Suddenly, Harry's ringer went off and his eyes widened. His ringer was 'That Girl' by All Time Low and was mortified when it said sex appeal. Someone walking by gave him a disgusted expression and he groaned, taking out his phone only to narrow his eyes in anger when seeing Niall just texted.

[From: Niall Hood]

omfg the new wattpad update sucks ass more than Calum.

Harry rolled his eyes and saw the boys staring at him with smirks. He felt so embarrassed and maybe he should change his ringtone. But, that's Niall's favorite band and song by them (after 5 Seconds of Summer of course) and it fit him well. Cause, Niall is straight, but he loves All Time Low. So does Harry, though.

Louis suddenly asked with a grin,"Oh god, I love Jack Barakat."

"Who?"

Louis' grin dropped as he tensed. "What the fuck, is this some joke?"

"Um, n-no?" Harry was confused as he nervously tugged at the end of his shirt, seeing Zayn giving him an 'you're so dead' look. Harry asked quietly,"I-Is he a singer...?"

"You literally have All Time Low as your ringtone, where the —why the — ugh!" Louis threw his hands up in annoyance and angrily crossed them. "You don't know the own singer of the band you apparently like?"

Harry's face flushed a deeper red as he admitted,"I just love their music...I don't really care for them. Like, I care, but I don't know them! I just started listening to them recently. I don't — I'm just new.They wrote some music for 5 Seconds of Summer, so I just looked them up."

"Of fucking course," Louis grumbled and snatched up his bag as the bell rang. Zayn stepped up, but Louis shoved passed him in frustration while he muttered under his breath,"Fake fans, I swear."

The words made Harry flinch and he saw Louis walking off with an angered look. Before Zayn could talk to Harry, he heard Louis exclaim 'Malik, arse over here now!' and Zayn nodded frantically. He gave Harry a timid smile before rushing off to his friend and leaving Harry on his own.

Thus, Harry was left by himself. He looked down in shame while walking to class. The school was bigger with tons more students and Harry felt lost. No jut with school, but with his thoughts. He wasn't a fake-fan. He didn't mean to offend Louis. But, he honestly would have done the same if someone had 5 Seconds of Summer as their ringtone but didn't know their names.

He got to class and sat in the back. Harry couldn't get Louis' dissapointed look out of his mind. For some reason, it kept reappearing. He didn't like disappointing people. Especially not when it came to music and fandoms. He wanted to prove he's not fake.

Because, Harry hates fake-fans. Not fans who just don't get into the deep side of the fandom. But, those who say they're the biggest fans and only know two songs. He knows ninety percent of All Time Low songs, he just needed to look up more about them. But, Michael tweeted and he was instantly distracted. 

What a great way to start off school.


	2. Chapter 2

MikeyisLukesKitten: Nialll!!!fucking hekogh, did you seee??

PuttingIrishInCalum: yassss, Ashton's hard af!

MikeyisLukesKitten: I don't understand haaappp! How did — why did — he's fucking huge! Can I suck that D?

PuttingIrishInCalum: oh god XD sucking that Sunny D!

MikeyIsLukesKitten: duuddeeee, why you no update? D: I need to know what happens between Ashton and Luke! Why tf did Luke cheat on him? You make me sad.

PuttingIrishInCalum: I cannot give away the ending! Gosh, Harry. I thought you knew this? I can't show favoritism :D

MikeyIsLukesKitten: whatever, bitch.

PuttingIrishInCalum: don't get sassy with me, hoe.

MikeyIsLukesKitten: why'd you change your username??? I don't get it D: it's so confusing.

PuttingIrishInCalum: *rolls eyes* I'm Irish, right? Soooo. It'll be like this if I met Calum. "I'm Irish, do you have any Irish in you?" He'd say no, cause he doesn't. And, I'd be smooth af and say,"Would you like some?" get it?

MikeyIsLukesKitten: No, my head hurts *cries*

PuttingIrishInCalum: ugghhhh. So slow. I'm Irish, so by putting Irish in him, I'm putting my dingaling inside of him. Get it now?

MikeyisLukesKitten: oooh XD I gett it! hahahahahah

PuttingIrishInCalum: now, your username on the other hand...I thought you shipped Lashton? Wtf is this? did you betray me and go to the muke side? You know muke and lashton shippers are at war atm. Like, fuck this. Luke caused Ashton the bonerrrrr. Gosh people! He was right next to him. 

MikeyIsLukesKitten: of course not! I'm Lashton af <3 They're in l-o-v-e! I bet Luke fucked Ashton in those showers right afterwards ;) 

PuttingIrishinCalum: fuck yeah, bitches. I need to write so you don't snap at me or murder me in my sleep.

MikeyIsLukesKitten: aren't you in school?

PuttingIrishInCalum: Nooo, I'm sick :(

Harry frowned at the thought of his best friend being sick and he sighed, telling him to take a nap and not worry about updating. Of course, Niall argued that writing helps distract the tummy aches and Harry reluctantly let his friend do so. It just made him sad to hear someone is sick and he can't help.

That's what sucks about online friendships. You get so attached that it's just like being in person. He worries and gets happy for Niall just like he would for any other friend. However, if Niall is sick, he can't go over and hang out till he gets better. If Niall gets on the footie team, he can't cheer at games.

It was then that he realized friendships are just like relationships, but without the kissing. Unless it's like friends with benefits. However, he personally isn't into that type of thing. Though, he's definitely read it and maybe he even wrote it once with Lashton and Calum, but that's fiction.

Harry happened to be in school at the moment and he was secretly watching some interviews of All Time Low, just to learn more about them. Of course, he had to flip from texting Niall over Wattpad and going to YouTube, but since Niall left to focus on writing, he had a few minutes before lunch and watched a funny moments video.

Honestly, he was worried about getting caught. Cause, like mentioned before, Harry hates intimidation and teachers scream that. No matter what gender, how old or young — teachers scare him. They have the power and he's the kid and he hates being called out in front of class.

Luckily, they had a substitute that day (why the hell did the teacher miss the first week of school?) and he hid his earbud behind his curls and in his ear. He had a hoodie on and his curly locks benefited him for once. This way, the teacher may not notice he's even watching anything.

Much to his dismay, he just couldn't get into it. The All Time Low guys were cool and funny, he admits this. But, he just couldn't find himself loving them. They seem nice, but he relates more to 5 Seconds of Summer and younger celebrities. Because, the All Time Low guys were in their late twenties and Ashton's the only twenty year old in the band.

The only reason he looked them up was to please Louis. The strange boy had seemed so angry at him and he didn't like that. He didn't like Louis being upset at him. Even if he barely knew the guy, something about him made it necessary for him to like Harry or at least not be angry at him.

That's why he's been trying to get Zayn to have Louis sit with them at lunch. Sadly, Louis is in theater and likes to go to the auditorium to work on some project they already have. This made it harder to even talk to the guy and Harry was annoyed, but tried not to be. 

When lunch did arrive, however, Harry was pleased. because, his wish came true and Louis was sitting at the table with Zayn and writing something down. He looked really silly with his tongue sticking out and he fringe falling in his cute face, wearing a scarf and teal shirt.

Harry went to his lunch line real quick and hummed softly while tapping on his phone and scrolling through instagram. He awkwardly tried hiding the screen cause sometimes dirty images pop up and well, they're gay pictures. So, he was just worried about judgment.

After he got some salad and a brownie with chips, he paid for it along with water. He wasn't usually this healthy, but his mum knew the lunch lady and she would tell her if he's eating unhealthy. She wasn't extremely health cautious, but she hated when he ate tons of junk food.

He headed to the table and furrowed his eyebrows when he saw a boy with shaggy hair and a sweet smile chatting with Louis. he had a sports jacket on, probably for footie or something, and was nodding at something Louis was saying as Zayn just tapped rapidly on his phone with a small grin.

When Harry sat down, the talking stopped instantly. He hid a frown and said to the unknown boy,"Hi, my name is Harry. Are you a friend of Louis'?"

"Yep, my name is Liam," the guy said and shook Harry's hand. He winced as Louis elbowed him and gave him this look. Liam cleared his throat and looked down at his hamburger.

There was a tension in the air and Harry felt uncomfortable. Cause, he could tell he was the cause of it. He looked towards Zayn, but the boy was just texting his girlfriend much to Harry's annoyance. Harry rolled his eyes and went on his phone as well considering Liam was working with Louis on something.

Harry went to Wattpad and smiled when his favorite story was updated. He read the update, that thankfully wasn't sad enough to make him cry in public and also ate his salad that had a lot of dressing on it. He wasn't the healthiest person alive and didn't care.

He was bored once finished reading and looked at Louis. The boy was smiling as he nodded at something Liam whispered, writing down what he said most likely. Harry wanted to know what they were writing. However, that may be personal and he didn't want to be rude.

Finally, Harry just asked,"What are you writing?"

"None of your business," Louis muttered, scooting closer to Liam and motioning to something on the page. Liam nodded and Harry strained to hear Louis whisper,"—finding the right drinks, you know? I think punch is very cliché and I would rather not be cliché. Also, we need some music. Not the shit on the radio nowadays."

"I like some of the music played," Harry retorted with a grin. Louis rolled his eyes as Harry continued gleefully,"I mean, some of it I don't prefer. Like the ones with tons of cussing and saying 'fag' or um, the 'N' word." Meaning Nigga. "But, some of the singers just have their good songs hidden."

"Pft, yeah, cause Nicki Minaj is such a fucking saint," Louis laughed bitterly and waved his hand at Harry carelessly. "Get out of my face, peasant. I wasn't talking to you anyways, don't eavesdrop. It's rather rude." He the mumbled under his breath to Liam,"Fourteen year olds, I swear."

Zayn overheard and frowned at Louis, shaking his head. However, Louis simply shrugged and went back to writing whatever he was writing. That kind of hurt, hearing the tone of his voice, but Harry tried not to take it to the heart. Because, Louis was interesting. He was rude and a little sassy. But, behind that, there seemed to be more.

Considering Harry's right in front of him, he saw something. A happy expression when Louis was with Liam. Not the kind of a lover, but more of just a friend. Liam and Louis looked like they had a great friendship and honestly, it was the first time all week he's seen Louis truly smile as he teased and made fun of Liam's 'Bieber haircut'.

He's like that with Zayn, but him and Liam seem a lot closer. Like they just rely on each other and maybe Liam was Louis' flashlight. With Liam, his light side flickers on and without him, he's always so gloomy and Harry didn't know what to think of that. If it's a good or a bad thing.

He stayed quiet for the rest of lunch and ate quietly, eyes flickering between Liam and Louis. Sometime Louis would glare at Harry for staring and Harry would blush a little. However, he saw how Liam would place a hand on Louis' arm and give him a look that they share quite a bit and that's when Harry noticed the affect Liam has on Louis.

That must be kept in mind, he knew this and pushed it in the back of his mind for later. Because, Harry knew he would definitely be getting closer to Louis. Whether or not it was for the best, he didn't know. All he knew was Louis is a sassy bitch who happens to go soft around his best friend and Liam knew how to use that.

-

It was later that day and the class he had with Louis. For some reason, that boy is always on his mind and he wasn't sure that was healthy. But, Harry was always a curious and nosy person ever since he was little. This gave him the opportunity to use it as an excuse for stalking someone.

Chorus was Harry's least favorite class, despite loving to sing. He didn't like to be in front of a class and always gets stage fright. It's weird, considering Harry knew he had a decent voice and wasn't afraid to sing at home. But, there were older and younger people and it always made him anxious and scared of judgment.

Luckily, they haven't done any actual singer yet since it's the first week of school. Harry quietly sat in the back, away from mainly everyone and kept to himself. He went on his phone and scribbled out the 5 Second's of Summer boys names, something he strangely does when he's bored and has a paper and pencil.

He saw Louis across the room, sitting with his arms crossed over his chest and sometimes fiddling with his scarf. He looked adorable with the scarf and it reminds Harry of himself considering he also prefers the fashion statement. However, he hasn't worn one due to it being rather hot out.

Suddenly, they were given some free time and Harry hesitated. He wanted to talk to Louis and try to become friends. He wasn't very keen on talking to him. But, Louis didn't seem to like him ever since Harry didn't know the members of All Time Low. It sounds childish, but deep inside he knew why Louis acted that way.

After much contemplation, he got up and sheepishly mumbled 'excuse me's when squeezing through the chairs and going over to where Louis was. The boy was humming quietly and had earbuds in. Harry chewed on his bottom lip and eyes peered over Louis' shoulder, seeing he was listening to 'Missing You' from the new album.

Harry exclaimed,"That's like, my favorite song on the new album!"

Louis jumped at the voice and grimaced when he saw Harry, taking out his earbud. He scoffed and rolled his eyes,"I bet you only know their new songs like all these other new 'fan's."

"Actually," Harry stepped over the chair, sitting next to him much to Louis' obvious annoyance. "I loved them before the new album came out. So, ha!" Harry cheesily grinned and he sighed deeply when Louis just looked at him with a bored expression. "Listen, I know why you're mad. But, it's not like I lied. I never said I was a fan, I just had their ringtone."

"You just said you liked them before the new album, but you don't know their names," Louis argued and let out a huff of annoyance. "It just pisses me off, yeah? Fucking ten year olds acting like they are the biggest All Time Low fan. The biggest Pierce the Veil fan. The biggest Green Day fan! They wear Nirvana shirts, yet they never knew it was a band?! It's not cool to wear a shirt if you don't know the band on it."

"Maybe they didn't know it was a band," Harry retorted. "Hollister has their name on their shirt. Maybe they just thought it was a brand or something. The shirts are pretty cool."

Louis tense and shook his head,"No, shut up."

"Fine, whatever. But, hey, it's not bad that the bands have more fans. You should be happy they got noticed, yay!" Harry exclaimed. "I tried to get into them, All Time Low, and they're funny. But, I just don't — I can't force myself to like them enough to fanboy over them like 5 Seconds of Summer."

Louis snorted,"Oh god, don't use faboying as a word in the All Time Low fandom. This fandom is more mature than yours, yeah? We don't flip out and shit. We listen to them, we keep up with them, we show support and that's that. We don't do that crazy tumblr shit and all that."

Harry nearly laughed, cause is Louis joking him? He's seen tons of All Time Low on tumblr and lots of fanart. Harry shook his head in amusement and Louis frowned at his expression. His eyebrows furrowed and he seemed scared to ask. But, found himself mumbling a 'what' and Harry giggled.

He told Louis,"Do you know what Jalex is?"

"Yeah, like, Jack and Alex's names smushed together," he said, almost questioningly.

And that's when Harry found himself saying,"You don't know the fanboy life. It's kind of sad since you got so mad at me not knowing their names, yet you don't realize your fandom is just like mine. You only look on the outside, but the best part of a fandom is deep in the crevices towards hell. The fanboy side."

Louis looked at him in confusion, but soon the bell rang. He shook his head and tossed a bag over his shoulder,"You're so weird, I swear. I don't give a shit about your fanboy life, okay? It's silly, honestly. A fourteen year old boy giggling over a band? Nah, I ain't into that." 

"5 Seconds of Summer is more than a band, Louis," Harry tried defending. "They're like my friend, I just never met them. I care about them like my own family."

"Whatever, Harry. I don't see how you can get so obsessed with some band. I love All Time Low, but not enough for them to be considered my friends, let alone my family," He said as if it was the most crazy thing ever.

Of course, to people not going through it, they wouldn't understand. Just like how people don't understand what anyone goes through without experience. Harry was of course offended, but he didn't voice it, knowing it would only cause drama.

"I—I just think maybe if you gave them a shot —" he was once again not even given a chance to speak.

"Definitely not. I'm not gonna listen to that crap, okay? I'd rather stab myself with a fork than listen to them." Harry winced and Louis ignored his reaction. He then smirked as he told Harry while heading toward the door,"Oh, and hun'? You have a piece of salad stuck in your braces. It's been there since lunch."

A blush creeped on Harry's cheeks as he frantically rushed to his bag and grabbed his phone. He whined as he saw there was in fact a piece of lettuce tucked in his braces. He sheepishly looked down in embarrassment and rushed out of the room as a few people chuckled at him and teased the boy.

He didn't let it get to him and sighed deeply. Harry went to the boy's bathroom and he used a small Interdental brush to get it out. Since the boys restroom has urinals, he felt awkward standing there and had to will himself not to check out the other boys packages, being gay and all.

It's a struggle, but he managed to get the food out and not look at someone's díck. Once he was all good, he headed out and blushed as he ran into a boy. He awkwardly rushed out and mumbled an apology. When he headed towards his next class, already almost late, he halted in his step.

He saw Louis with some girl and the two were rather close, both leaned against lockers as they laughed together. He didn't think much of it until Louis took her hand and kissed her cheek. Yep, definitely dating. He tugged his bottom lip between his teeth, but then quickly stopped and shook his head.

He shouldn't care. Like, he barely knew Louis. Harry went to his class and sat in the back like always. He found himself not able to focus and began doodling Michael on his notebook, wondering if Louis and the girl have been dating long. He didn't really like the idea, but then again, it's not his life.

Something inside of him really wanted to be around Louis, though, and that girl might get in the way. He knew it was a long shot, but he wanted to teach Louis the fanboy life. To show him 5 Seconds of Summer and the way a fanboy life works. Because, people only see the media side and not the touching moments that are more important than the drama and fighting. They're not a fandom, they're a family.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry's life was complicated. Living in a fandom (yes, living) is hard work and people don't give fangirls and boys enough credit. It takes tons of dedication and love to be in a fandom truly. To think and care for not only friends and family, but four other human beings.

It's not like Harry's complaining, he can leave the fandom whenever he wants. But, he wouldn't want to. Despite all the hate their fandom gets, despite all the dumb decisions and rude comments some 'fans' make, he will forever stay because the boys are worth it.

The good thing is that it's possible to avoid some fans. He likes to stay on wattpad, because he can still act as a fan (not act, but be) and talk to other fans and talk about the boys. But, it's easier to avoid drama considering you message and just read stories and can avoid more drama.

That's how he met Niall, actually. Both were reading a lashton story 'Bodyguard' and happened to love lashton. So, they messaged and became friends. They've only been friends for a couple months, but it was amazing how much they got along. When two people ship something, they seem to have other things in common as well.

Like, they both love All Time Low, Sleeping with Sirens, and other amazing bands and singers. Harry was a fan of Ariana, though, and that's also how they became friends. Because, they liked Ariana before 5 Seconds of Summer and both happened to have gotten to know the boys by when they opened for Ariana on her Honeymoon tour.

It was amazing how many artists help others. Harry was happy, because his two favorite singers and bands were friends and now he can love both. The only thing that sucked was some of the 5sosfam hate her just because it's mentioned often that she let them tour with her and they act like it's mentioned in every interview, when it really wasn't.

However, he tries not to dwell on that, because he knew he would get hate for saying such things. Hate is brought on easily just by stating an unpopular opinion nowadays, being in a fandom or not. That's why Harry learned to shut his lips and Niall seems to agree with him often on what he says, so that makes him feel better.

Much to his dismay, Zayn never really cares for anything and thinks fandoms are dumb. Zayn was one of those guys who is only in fandoms that consist of movies and videogames. Harry knew that Zayn doesn't even fanboy over anything, because he's just a chill and relaxed guy.

It was hard for Harry to be so chill, because he always wants to state his opinion and have debates and deep talks. But, every time he tries to, he just gets shunned or hated on. He wished he had someone around that states their opinions and can discuss things without being so harsh about what they believe in.

Much to his dismay, his mum always told him he's a bit stubborn and the only way he can even talk about things like this was to himself. Cause, let's face it, everyone wants to be right and no one enjoys being wrong. People use to just keep their opinions to themselves, but now that there's a way to hide who you are, everyone wants to share what they think.

Unlike many people, Harry loves that. He enjoys reading what people think. But, some people just aren't as open about problems and solutions and discussions. Everyone has their limit and something they feel strongly about. His was probably the boys and their lives.

He was overprotective, despite him being so much younger than them. He liked to think of them as his children in a way and to some that sounds creepy. But, to the fandom, the boys were all like their babies. They cared for them, protected and always defended them.

Sort of like now as Harry was frowning at the screen, so pained to see what he read. He felt his stomach churn and tears prickle his eyes. Because, who would do this? Why would anyone feel the need to even type this, let along have it go all over twitter for Ashton to see?

#Keepcuttingashtonyouretrash

Harry was so disgusted as he saw the trend. It wasn't worldwide, thankfully. But, many people saw it and he knew Ashton had to have seen it. He gulped slowly, going to the hashtag and was relieved that most tweets were fans disgusted as well and they were reporting the people who started it.

It was Harmonizers, no surprise. Harry didn't hate Fifth Harmony, though their music wasn't his thing. He just hated some of the fans. He knew there were bad fans in every fandom, including the 5sosfam. But, it seemed like the majority of Harmonizers were bitchy. Though, he can't judge by first glance. He can judge by knowing they started this trend and many helped.

He heard Zayn groan from where he was playing video games as they sat in Harry's room. Zayn turned back and said with disbelief,"Did something happen in your silly boyband?"

"They're a band," Harry corrected with a small sniffle. He shook his head and told Zayn,"T-These fans from Fifth Harmony...they started a hashtag."

Zayn just hummed,"M'kay."

Just like everyone else in the world, no one really cares if it's a famous person. Zayn is just as stubborn as Louis. If a famous person is being bullied, it still should count and no one really seems to understand. 

"It's disgusting and terrible, Zayn!" Zayn didn't seem to care and Harry rolled his eyes, getting up with his laptop. He showed Zayn with a frown and said with a quivering voice,"They started this--this hashtag about Ashton cutting. Saying he should do it again and to keep doing it and -- and --"

A sympathetic look showed on Zayn's face as he paused the game. He took the laptop and looked at the hashtag as Harry sat next to him, leaning his head on his friend's shoulder. Some may think Harry's being emotional, but self-harm is always a touchy subject.

He's never done it, never been sad enough to do so or wanting to. But, it's still sad to hear that other people have. Especially someone like Ashton who's full of happiness and sunshines and doesn't seem like he ever would. Harry hated the idea of Ashton hurting himself and he hopes the boy never does it again.

Zayn turned to Harry with a grimace,"I can't believe some people are ignorant and disgusting and rude enough to even -- this is bullying. How are these kids not in jail? I hate this generation sometimes. I thought we were the generation to stop self-harm and bullying and stuff, but it seems like we're just starting it more."

"I dunno, I just want my love to be okay and not see it," Harry said quietly, ignoring Zayn's eye roll at the pet name. Because, he'll call Ashton whatever the hell he wants.

Luckily, Zayn was nicer that night. He knew how much the boys meant to Harry. He's never rude about them or anything. He listens to some of their music and knows the majority of their songs. When being friends with someone from the 5sosfam, you basically need to know everything even if you don't want to.

Zayn knows each of the boys (not personally, he just knows their names and basic information) and he even follows them on twitter. However, he's not a fan and probably never will be. He just accepts them and accepts Harry's obsession. Because, that's what a good friend does.

For the rest of the night, Harry was grateful to have a friend like Zayn in his life. He truly appreciates how nice and considerate Zayn is. They both watched many videos of Ashton, like his funny moments and laughing videos. Despite not being an Ashton boy, Harry loves him just like he loves Michael. Just because he has a soft spot for Michael doesn't mean he doesn't like Ashton.

He smiled as him and Zayn laid under the covers at 2AM and they watched the videos. Zayn smirked a little whenever seeing Luke. He's straight, dating a beautiful girl, but he admits he has a man crush on Luke. It made Harry giggle every time and that's how you know you're straight.

A straight person isn't afraid to admit they think a guy is hot or that they have a man crush. Just like a straight girl isn't afraid to admit she has a girl crush. Harry laughed a little when Zayn started mocking Luke and yeah, he may have tweeted Ashton so many times he hit the tweet limit. But, that's part of being apart of the 5sosfam.

-

In class, sometimes Harry gets bored. He has decent grades, getting C's and ups in class. But, sometimes he fails a test like any normal person. However, he can't just sit in class for an hour and a half and do work. He's fourteen, he needs time to just do what he wants.

So, he likes to draw and he's not good at it. He just does it because it's fun and makes time pass by. However, he's always sheepish and shy, hoping no one sees him doodling Calum Hood in his notebook. He knew people were nosy and would peer over his shoulder, but he hoped no one would.

Since he's in study hall, it made it easier for him to draw and not get caught. He liked drawing the boys as cartoons and not real people. Because, he doesn't have the fucking talents other fans have to where they can draw a freaking portrait of the boys and not make a single mistake.

He wasn't jealous, considering he didn't care if he was good. He just liked to draw them because they make him happy. So, that's what he does and he's happy to express his love for it. He mainly drew Calum and Michael. He didn't know why. Maybe they were just less complicated or he knew their faces more than Luke and Ashton. He knew Luke and Ashton, of course, but their features were more complicated due to their dimples.

As he sketched out Calum's face, he sighed softly and let his pencil lightly press to the paper and flick across where he was doing the eyebrow. He drew out individual lines, hatching to make it look more like hair and not lines. He really wasn't good at this, but it was fun.

Suddenly, he heard a quiet chuckle and was surprised to see Louis looking over his shoulder at his drawing. Louis apparently was in three of his classes, not two. He's now in his gym, chorus and study hall class. Strangely, Harry didn't mind that at all.

He sheepishly hid his drawing with his arm and Louis said,"I know you like them and all, but it's kind of weird that you're drawing them."

"People drawing strangers naked," Harry said defensively, pouting.

Louis retorted as he sat down next to Harry. "Yeah, but they have permission."

A look of disbelief crossed Harry's face. He turned in his seat and told Louis,"The boys know we draw them, they've seen them and said they're cool."

It didn't seem like Louis believed him and he sighed deeply, frowning and closing his notebook. He grabbed it and tucked it in his bag, not in the mood to deal with this. He's still sad about Ashton and Ashton had tweeted. He didn't seem very happy, sounding (yeah, sounding through a tweet) sad.

"I don't mean to sound caring." Harry snorted and Louis hesitated, asking,"But, you seem sad, what's up? I don't care, nope, not at all. I'm just bored and yeah. You're kind of entertaining. Not in a good way, though. Definitely not. It just kills time when you talk."

Harry shook his head in amusement and he licked his lips, then spoke,"Um, well Ashton -- from 5 Seconds of Summer -- he's...he use to um, cut himself." Louis' eyebrows rose and Harry nodded,"Yeah. I mean, we never heard him say it. But, we just kind of know he did, you know?"

"How can you know he did? Did you see his erm, scars?" Louis spoke quietly, seeming genuinely concerned but almost like he was hiding it.

A frown formed on Harry's lip. "No, but he use to wear tons of bracelets. Like, not a few. Almost like he was hiding something. And, he admitted to being a loner and sad in school and insecure. And, there's this newspaper article about it. However, even if he didn't, it--it's not okay to tell someone to hurt themselves."

"Wait, who -- what do you mean?" Louis was confused as he saw how worked up over this Harry was.

Not able to explain, he took out his phone and went to twitter. Louis leaned over his shoulder, his hot breath fanning Harry's neck. Harry tensed, but shook the feeling away. He typed in the hashtag and Louis' eyes grew wide, jaw nearly dropping at the tweets.

Like before, most were fans who had deleted the other tweets that were rude. But, there were still those cruel ones and he let Louis take his phone with hesitation. He didn't like people on his phone considering he has Wattpad and dirty fan arts and stuff. However, Louis was furrowing his eyebrows as he read through some tweets.

He then paused as his finger landed on a picture of Ashton. It was an old one, he could tell, and it was a gif actually. He clicked it and a smile almost tugged at his lips. Ashton was wearing a graphic tee and he had his hair in a quiff sort of. He looked really cute and was saying something with his fingers counting off, then going 'duh'.

Harry noticed his expression and he held back a smirk. "You seem really intrigued by him."

"Big words from a small boy," Louis laughed, quickly handing the phone back. He cleared his throat and shrugged,"I'm just -- I don't care who it is. You don't do that. You never tell a person to hurt themselves, even jokingly.Of course I was intrigued. But, that doesn't mean anything."

Despite his confident front about not liking them, Harry didn't believe him at all. He saw how he was looking at Ashton. Like a first love type thing. He had the same expression on his face when he saw Michael. Surely he couldn't see his own face, but he knew it was like that.

The thing is, Louis is so cool in Harry's opinion. He has this confident upfront, but a sweet undercoat that he knew was there. Louis tries acting tough and badass, but deep inside he's probably just a sweet and caring boy. Someone who wants to be cool, but not the true cool. More of the popular type.

And, Harry wanted to see the real Louis. He knew Louis just doesn't want to like 5 Seconds of Summer. No one really wants to like a popular and trendy band that's 'in' because the fans always get made fun of. However, Harry knew Louis was already hooked on Ashton.

He teased, nudging him,"You were sooo heart-eyes over Ash, don't lie."

"I wasn't. I don't even like guys," Louis retorted, rolling his eyes and took out his phone. "I have a girlfriend, anyways. I don't have time to fond over twenty year old men."

"They're eighteen, nineteen and twenty," Harry argued with a scoff. Louis just shrugged and suddenly, an idea occurred. Harry giggled quietly and scooted closer so he could be quiet and still heard. "You know what? I think you might need a lesson in the fanboy life. I think you'd be so hooked and not even care if I showed you all the different parts of the fan world."

Louis let out a small laugh and rolled his eyes,"Oh hell no. Definitely not."

"C'mon, it's more fun than you think," Harry pouted and grabbed Louis' arm, shaking slightly. "I bet you'd so thank me later. Or might hate me, cause sometimes it sucks being in a fandom. You basically lose your whole outer social life and go on twitter, tumblr, instagram, wattpad and YouTube."

"What's wattpad?"

"Yep, this could take a while."

Louis glared and he snatched his arm, arguing,"I don't want to go into your little fanboy life, Harry. Please, just leave me alone. I don't care about your dumb band of wannabe All Time Low guys and coo over their stupid dimples and get in fights on twitter just cause someone doesn't like the band you like."

"I don't care if people like them," Harry shot back, crossing his arms. As long as people are nice about it, then he won't care. Not everyone is going to like them.

However, Louis let out an amused laugh,"Really? Then why are you trying to force me to like them? I don't want to look up the band and watch videos with you, yeah? Now, if you want to talk about All Time Low, then so be it. But, I'm not going to listen to you cry over some boy you don't even know."

Harry watched as Louis snatched up his bag, moving to another table. He watched with sad eyes and looked down, trying not to be offended. He knew Louis was right. He was trying to force him to like the band. But, part of him knew it was just an excuse to be around Louis.

Though, deep inside he knew Louis would probably really like the boys. He seemed to already be fascinated with Ashton and that's only one of four amazing boys. So, he wouldn't be surprised if Louis ended up being a fanboy if he tried to see them more as people rather than a band.

Harry may be fond of him, but he also was just curious. Louis was very mysterious and interesting. He had a secret or something going on. Maybe not an actual secret, but there was this look in his eyes. Like he's hiding something and Harry didn't understand what it was.

All he wanted to do was unravel this secret and get to know Louis as a person. Louis was funny and just a fun person. But, he wanted to know if there was more to it. Usually the most fun people on the outside are the saddest on the inside. He wasn't sure if Louis was genuinely sad, but he didn't seem happy.

Harry picked at his jumper sleeves, eyes gazing to where Louis was sat alone and having earbuds in. He wore a long sleeve sweater with the sleeves rolled up and Harry couldn't keep his eyes off of him. He's the most beautiful person in the world. And, Harry's seen Michael Clifford, so that's saying something.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry knew bugging Louis about the boys and asking to teach him everything was annoying. But, something inside of him really wanted to show Louis his idols. He wanted to have someone who understood the obsession with 5 Seconds of Summer that wasn't online or Zayn, who barely knew what derping was.

Basically, Zayn was a 'fake' fan. He tried getting to know the boys just for Harry, but that wasn't enough. Zayn didn't really care and Harry always felt bad for obsessing over them while Zayn was sat there listening without caring. It was sweet that he tried, but also just not what type of 'fandom friend' he wanted.

He knew if Louis did become part of the fam, then he would be the best fandom friend ever. Harry could just tell when Louis gets into something, he gets really into it. The boy was sassy and hilarious and Harry couldn't wait till he agreed. He wanted so badly to just take Louis and throw in onto YouTube so he can understand.

But, he had to take this maturely. Despite being fourteen, he really wanted to show he's not some little kid. Apparently Louis was that type of guy who didn't like mixing around with the younger crowd. Harry understood that Louis wanted to play with the big kids, but it's only a two year difference.

However, instead of complaining about it all, he talked to Niall during Spanish class. He hid his phone in his desk and would type quickly, then turn his attention to his worksheet. It was stupid that they couldn't use their phone in class. He just wanted to play some games and read fanfiction. If it was because it's not spanish, he can always read a spanish translation. 

Surely he won't understand it since he's in Spanish II. But, he will risk that for the teacher. For the right of being able to read kinky lashton smut during school. It was totally innocent and shouldn't be that big of a deal.

Harry sighed as he looked up at where the teacher was writing something on the board and he tsked. He saw no one else was paying attention and wondered why school even exists. If it's because they wanted smart people, then that was hilarious. Cause, most kids in school don't care. And, if there was never school, no one would be smarter than anyone else. Or, at least that's what he thinks.

He remembered how two of his idols dropped out of school and they're very wealthy now. Schools not always needed. Maybe he should drop out and see what happens. However, he doesn't have a band nor does he have many talents. Aside from writing fanfiction, but he's only fourteen and that can barely get him anywhere except in the front of the line to work at McDonald's.

Harry sighed deeply and looked at his phone with a pout on his lips. He scrolled through some of his library and clicked the book 'To The Edge', that's a sexy malum one. He grinned and read through it while keeping his eyes flickering up at his teacher to make sure she didn't see him.

Nothing is worst than being caught reading gay fanfiction. Fanfiction in general would be terrible, but gay? That would get him bullied for the rest of his life. It may be considered decently normal for a girl, but not for a guy. He got caught once, however he turned off his phone right away and said he was on twitter.

He was so glad he had a lock on his phone or else she would have definitely read the texts out loud (well, the fanfiction). Because, it happened to Zayn once. Considering Zayn is fifteen, he should not have had those words in his texts. It was very embarrassing and Harry wasn't even the one sending or receiving them.

Luckily, his vibration and sound was off or else the teacher would not want to read the messages him and Niall were sending out loud. They weren't sexting or anything. But, what they were saying wasn't exactly appropriate. They talk dirty a lot. But, about the boys, not one another.

PuttingIrishInCalum: fuckkk, did you read that one shot where Luke fucked Ashton and made him look in the mirror?? Cause Ashton was insecure and Luke was like 'oh hellll no, you sexy muthafucka, you look at how sexy you are when I'm fucking you' ? It was so freakigna mzing.

MikeyIsLukesKitten: No! What the fuckk?? What's it called? I read one where Luke was turning eighteen and once it was midnight, Ashton basically attacked him and made Luke fuck him. It's by icheeseyou. It's freaking magnificent. Oooh and this library one ! Also an amazing one. What's that called?

PuttingIrishInCalum: it's called reflections, but it's on ao3. Here http://archiveofourown.org/works/2828459 you're a lazy mofo and won't look it up, I know that. Seriously tho. This is amazing. And there's one where Ashton's wearing glasses and Luke is sooo hornyy about it. It's on ao3 too! It's called 'i think they're cute, though'. It's so hot.

MikeyIsLukesKitten: errrr. I can't read smut in school, why would you tempt me like this you shitface? Now I'm gonna have to read them and get hard and I don't like wanking :( especially not in school. I am not a desperate person. And now i'm pouting and Zayn is looking at me like I'm crazy.

PuttingIrishInCalum: you always mention this 'Zayn' guy. I have no idea who tf Zayn is. His name is cooler than my whole existence, though.

MikeyIsLukesKitten: ikr? He gets Zayn and I get stuck with Harry. Ugh, it's so annoying. Why mum? Why? No one should name their kid Harry. It's just putting their kid through hell where a bunch of little kids tease them and say 'Harry's hairy' and guys ask if I have a hairy díck since my name is Harry *sobs*

PuttingIrishInCalum: .....do you?

MikeyIsLukesKitten: -_- well, um. Kind of. But, I shave cause ew. I don't like being hairy even if my name is Harry. 

PuttingIrishInCalum: lol. At least your name isn't Niall. Cause denial(niall) and the 'nile/niall' river. Ugh, so many jokes are made. It's really freaking frustrating.

Harry chuckled silently and then quickly hid his phone when the teacher walked by. He decided to just hide the phone for the rest of class and focus on doing his work. He frantically texted Niall that he'll talk to him later, then tucked his phone in his hoodie's pocket.Harry grabbed his pencil and began working.

As class went on, Harry tried thinking of ways to convince Louis that it would be great to get to know 5 Seconds of Summer. He figured if he kept begging, Louis might get annoyed. But, as he tried thinking of manipulative ideas, he realized he's not that smart and isn't good at coming up with ideas.

Class soon ended and he realized it was time for lunch. That meant time to convince Louis that 5sos is the best band in the entire world and it shouldn't be taking this long, however Louis doesn't understand good people when he sees them. So, he grabbed his books and headed to the cafeteria.

When he got there, he wasn't surprised to see Liam and Louis already waiting at the table with Zayn. Harry grinned, placing his books down on the table and walked to the lunch line. It was really busy and he groaned, knowing all the good food was going to be gone by the time he was there.

Harry was right, per usual. He was stuck with chili and grumbled as he headed over to the table where he sat across from the boys. Liam looked up and smiled at him, but then Louis glared and Liam looked down. Harry glanced at Zayn and the guy simply shrugged, not knowing what was going on either.

It didn't take long for Harry to ask,"So, Louis, do you wanna come over to my place after school and watch some 5 Seconds of Summer music videos? They only have a few. It won't take long."

"I'd rather stab myself in the eye than watch that childish crap," Louis snorted and looked at Harry blatantly.

Zayn decided to step in and admit,"They're really not that bad, Lou. I actually like a few of their songs. Their more rock ones, though. Or punk. Whatever the hell it is. Just, maybe listen to Good Girls, English Love Affair -- go towards the rockier side of their music. Their popular songs aren't their best."

"See?" Harry grinned proudly as he took a bite of his chili, then nearly puked and wiped his tongue with a napkin. "Ew. That was gross." He pouted as Louis laughed at him and narrowed his eyes. "Anyways, like Zayn said, they do have good music. It's a similar vibe as All Time Low. All Time Low even helped write a song! Maybe you'll like that one."

Liam suddenly spoke,"Oh! I know that band -- the 5 Seconds of Summer one. My sister Ruth likes some of their music. She's twenty-two, so that's saying something. I like their song...what's it called." He paused, ignoring Louis' expression and then grinned,"Oh, it's that one that goes," he sang quietly,"Don't wanna be a victim of authority, I'll always be a part of the minority..."

Harry instantly said,"Social Casualty."

"Yeah, some of their music is actually pretty cool."

An accomplished smirk formed on Harry's lips as he looked at Louis. The boy didn't speak and just grumbled while looking down at his food. It was like he knew he was losing. Harry knew it was wrong to be so happy about this, but he just loved to be right. So does everyone else in the world, though.

Besides, he just really wanted to have Louis like the boys. Considering Zayn and Liam both agreed that they did have some good songs. It was nice to have people on his side since most people would join in and make fun of a band. Especially guys towards boybands and young bands with guys in it.

Harry said with an innocent look,"So, Louis, you wanna be 5sos as fuck?"

"Uh," Louis tensed, hesitating and finally he just groaned. "You know what? Fine. Whatever it takes to get you off my back. We'll talk in study hall later, okay?"

"Okay, Augustus."

"Fucking chick flicks."

Harry giggled as he looked down at his food with a proud grin. He saw the two friends looking between him and Louis in amusement. Probably because Harry was smiling like an idiot while Louis looked like he wanted to punch someone in the face. It was really entertaining, he assumed.

However, they all knew Louis was truly harmless. He was only sixteen and couldn't hurt a fly. So, Harry just smiled and began talking to Zayn about the new Good Girls music video that was coming out soon. He knew he would need to watch it for the first time with Louis, so they could experience the excitement of waiting together.

When he told Louis this, Louis simply rolled his eyes and Harry was so excited to teach him about the boys. It was like he's going to be a teacher and deal with a badarse student. Louis didn't seem like the student type, though. He would probably fit the role of a teacher better.

Realizing Harry was thinking about fanfiction too much, he blushed and grabbed his notebook. He began writing some things down he wanted to tell Louis about and grinned anxiously. This was basically 5 Seconds of Summer school. The only difference between it and real school was it's going to be fun and there's no gym.

-

When it was almost time for study hall, Harry was so anxious as he tapped his finger on his notebook. He looked at the clock and nearly jumped in excitement when class was over. The boy frantically grabbed his books and rushed out of the class, so glad no one was rushing as well.

As he went to the bathroom, he saw Louis at his locker and hesitated. But, then he rushed in the bathroom just in case he had something in his teeth. He made sure everyone was gone and checked his braces, then fixed up his hair. Just cause. There's no reason at all. Definitely not.

Harry blushed when a cute boy walked in the bathroom. He recognized his name as Josh and Harry cleared his throat. Josh timidly smiled , causing Harry to rush out of the bathroom. Harry went down the hall, looking around for Louis so they could walk into study hall together.

However, he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck when he saw Louis and his girlfriend holding hands. He now knew her name was Eleanor. She was nice from what he heard. But, for some reason he couldn't help it when he said he hated her. Though, he tries not to hate anyone.

Harry sighed and he went into the classroom alone. Harry went to the back of the class so that he can show Louis some videos of the boys without getting caught. He slouched in his seat, waiting for Louis to come and sighed in annoyance as the bell nearly rang. He checked his messages and grinned when Niall sent him another fanfiction to read.

It wasn't long till Louis finally entered the room. He had a grin on his face and was a little flustered. Harry grimaced as the boy walked over with his lips a darker shade than normal. Not that Harry looked at his lips. But, basically he had definitely been kissing someone and it made Harry all pouty and angry.

Cause, he just didn't like Eleanor. That's all.He timidly smiled as Louis blushed and looked down. Louis took out his phone and sheepishly wiped the small hint of lip gloss off his lips. Harry frowned and he just sighed, taking out his list of things to tell about the boys. He was really bored, so he had a lot and it was like a check list.

You could say he's overly organized, but Harry just likes making lists. He always loves to check things off and feel accomplished with that he does. Sort of like how some people like things color coded and others like alphabetical organization. He just really likes to list things off.

Suddenly, Louis asked quietly as he leaned close to Harry,"H-Hey, um have you ever...kissed anyone?"

"Err." Harry hesitated, nervously shaking his head. "No. Um, why?"

"I -- I...promise you won't tell anyone." Harry nodded instantly and he was eager to here whatever it is Louis was going to say. The boy looked embarrassed as he looked down. He seemed unsure of what to say and looked at Harry, then around the room. He finally just said,"You know what, uh. Nevermind."

"No, wait. I won't tell anyone," Harry tried to insist, but Louis just shook his head.

He said with an eye roll,"No, it was nothing. Now, tell me about these uh, singers or whatever. C'mon. Name them all and shit. The sooner I learn, the sooner you leave me alone."

Harry wanted to be persistent and ask what the hell he was going to say. But, Louis seemed really embarrassed and he didn't want to humiliate the poor guy. So, he pouted and then just flipped through his notebook. He went to the page with the checklist and Louis tried reading, but Harry noticed him struggling a little.

"Alright, so there's five steps or like, orders of being in a fandom. Like, the first thing that you usual look up and stuff. And, the first thing we're talking about today is the boys and how they became famous." Louis nodded with a bored expression and Harry ignored him. "Now, do you know Ariana Grande?"

Louis shrugged,"Who doesn't?"

"Fair point." He took out his phone and showed Louis a picture of Ariana and the boys. "So, Ariana and her brother Frankie, he's gay and adorable, just saying." He then hummed,"Just saying." Louis looked confused and Harry sighed,"You'll get that within a couple weeks. Anyways, Frankie and Ariana saw a video of them on YouTube and she asked them to open for her during her tour and that's how they got a wider audience."

"Alright, so tell me about the guys," Louis said, wanting something interesting to be old.

Harry nearly rolled his eyes at his eager tone and he went in the order of the boys he liked considering he'll want to talk about Michael the most cause Michael as fuck. Harry grabbed his binder and flipped to his pictures he printed out. Harry is a very professional person. Aside from the fact that his idols talk about balls a lot.

He grabbed the four papers and took out the one with Michael. Harry grinned and laid the paper in front of Louis. He literally made a timeline of Michael's so that he can see the progress of hair loss and stuff. A scared expression showed on Louis' face and Harry frowned but also wanted to laugh.

Louis asked in a hasty whisper,"Is he a serial killer?"

"No. What the hell?"

"Is he on drugs?"

"No! He doesn't do drugs!"

He spoke louder than he thought and people in the class were snickering. Harry nearly crumbled in embarrassment and he pouted a little. He hated people making fun of his kitten. He knew Michael had that look to him, but he chose the cutest pictures of Michael ever and yet Louis seemed scared of him.

Harry explained with a sigh as he pointed,"Michael Gordon Clifford. An weirdo who really likes dying his hair. He's the second oldest in the band, nineteen years old and he sings less than Luke and Calum, but more than Ashton. He is the guitarist and he looks bad arse. But, he's like the sweetest , sassiest, dirty-minded and most cuddly person ever and he likes pizza, is kind of OCD, and tweeting about balls. Whether it be his or someone else's." He then smirked,"He loves All Time Low, by the way."

A curious expression formed on Louis' face as he looked at the pictures and he nodded slowly,"He seems...fun?"

The word was probably the best to describe Michael. Harry nodded in agreement,"He's my favorite in the band. Not that I don't love the others. I just have a soft spot for him. He's like a little kitten and cuddles his way into your heart. You'll warm up to him. He's not as scary as he looks."

Louis chuckled a little and nodded. He took the paper as Harry grabbed the pictures of Luke next. He placed it down and Louis was still looking at Michael, trying to take him in and understand the boy a little. He noticed the difference of his looks going from sweater to grunge quickly.

After a second, Louis placed the picture down and he looked at the collage of Luke. Louis did a double take and gaped, not thinking the boy would be that hot. He eyed the big picture of Luke playing the guitar and he gulped a little. 

A small smirk formed on Harry's face at his reaction."Hot, huh?" Harry laughed as Louis nodded. "This is Luke Robert Hemmings. Sweet, yet hot lead singer of the band. Him and Michael hated one another before they were a band and now they're like brothers. He's basically a white girl in a hot guy's body. Luke is a dork who's taller than probably ninety percent of the world, being 6'4 and only eighteen years old. He's a fucking sky scraper."

Louis nervously looked at the pictures,"Well damn. I'm 5'6. But, I'm only sixteen, so."

"I'm 5'5," Harry pouted. "But, I'm fourteen. I hope I grow more."

A pout also formed on Louis' lips,"Don't be taller than me, okay?"

"Promise," Harry snorted and tapped a picture of fetus Luke. "This fucking piece of shit grew quicker than anyone I ever saw. He literally went from like, 5'10 to 6'4 in one day. He has a cute dog and he likes comedies. He really likes Mean Girls. He's the baby of the group and loves cuddling. He sings the most, but that's expected and he's basically a slut cause the most popular ships all involve him. It's crazy."

"Ship what?" Louis was confused.

That's when Harry was thoroughly dissapointed. He looked at his list and grumbled,"I might wanna move shipping to lesson two. That is just -- you must know what shipping is to understand the fandom."

Louis looked guilty as he grabbed the Luke collage. He saw Harry grabbing Calum's pictures and Louis hesitated. He quickly folded up the Luke collage and stuffed it in his pocket with an innocent smile. Harry placed the Calum collage in front of Louis and Louis furrowed his eyebrows.

"Is he Asian?"

Harry sighed deeply. "No. He's a kiwi."

"He's a fruit?"

"You're dumber than Ashton Irwin and Ashton Irwin is rather dumb." Harry was joking, he knew Ashton was very smart. He simply explained,"Calum Thomas Hood is the second youngest. He's from New Zealand. He really likes Katy Perry and Green Day. He has the fucking most touchable arse ever and I wanna smack it."

Louis gaped,"Oh...um. That's--That's interesting."

"Sorry, that's normal to say in the fandom." Harry was blushing like an idiot and he cleared his throat,"You'll get use to fanboy/girl talk soon. Anyways, he has some tattoos and so does Michael. And no offense to the other boys, but Calum basically has the hottest body. Oh and he and Michael both dropped out of school."

"You have amazing role models," Louis commented sarcastically and grabbed the picture of Calum, finding him attractive as well.

Harry simply nodded in agreement cause the guys were all amazing and he loved to talk about them. He grabbed the last collage, which is of Ashton. He placed the picture of Ashton in front of Louis and Louis placed Calum's collage on top of Michael's. When he looked Ashton's pictures, his breath hitched and eyes went all heart-eye emoji.

A small smirk formed on Harry's lips. He knew exactly how to get Louis hooked now. It was obvious who his favorite was going to be just from his reaction. Louis' eyes were like glued to the collage and he even licked his lips a little. This is basically how Harry is with Michael pictures.

He introduced,"This is Ashton Fletcher Irwin. The oldest, yet shortest of the group. He's the drummer. He was the last one to join the group when Calum introduced him. He's really into like heavy metal and rock and stuff. But, he also wears My Little Pony t-shirts and he looked like a lesbian when he was younger."

Louis chuckled in an almost fond way as he saw Harry pointing to the pictures as he spoke. Louis' eyes landed on one with Ashton holding a plow and having his hands on his hips. Then he looked at a recent picture and did a double take. He gaped and looked at Harry in disbelief.

"What the fuck happened?"

"No one knows."

"He just --"

"I know," Harry nodded in understanding. "The little caterpillar turned into a fucking lion. Ashton is very dumb and he once thought that tadpoles were baby turtles. He and the boys love Teenage Mutant Ninja turtles. Ashton apparently hates ducks and he talks the most during interviews considering he probably is afraid the other boys might say something embarrassing. We have...a good reason to believe he was depressed in school."

"Why?" Louis frowned, not liking the idea of sad Ashton.

Harry took a breath and mumbled,"He never really mentions any good things that happened in school. He always talks about how he wished he was more open and himself. And, he seems to rely on the boys a lot. Like I said, he wore tons of bracelets and not like the other boys. He had basically sleeves and well, we think he self-harmed and he never really said he did, though. Plus, his dad isn't around and stuff."

"But, we'll talk about families another time," He said when noticing Louis' expression. "He use to work at KFC and a video store where he was fired for playing his drumsticks a lot. He also thinks he's the most embarrassing in the band. He has the cutest laugh ever and he breaks his drum sticks and kit a lot. He also wears glasses, is scared of the dark and has very sexy thighs. Look!"

Harry pointed to a picture where he zoomed in on Ashton's thighs. Louis gaped a little and Harry said with a grin,"And, that's the band. Next time I'm showing you the music videos and some funny moments and stuff. We'll probably have to hang out after school or something."

And, strangely, Louis didn't seem to mind that. He simply nodded, then allowed Harry to show him some pictures of the boys and how twitter worked. Louis never had twitter and Harry insisted he needed to join social media websites to be a true fan. 

At least one, so he can keep up with the boys.As Louis leaned over to look at Harry's phone, he casually took out a small glasses case. Harry didn't notice at first, but he heard the clamping sound and he looked in the corner of his eyes. He saw Louis sheepishly putting on his glasses to see better and Louis saw Harry staring at him.

He frowned and looked embarrassed, going to take off the glasses. But, Harry just started talking about how unfair it was that Ashton had the least followers and that caught Louis' attention. Louis looked hurt by seeing Ashton doesn't even have four million and he pouted a little.

That made Harry smile, because it seemed like Louis was ashamed to wear glasses. Perhaps that was part of the secret or something. Like, Louis was ashamed to look like a 'dork'. Cause, he saw Louis frantically took them off when study hall was over. And, now Harry knew he had to show Louis he shouldn't be ashamed of himself. Like Ashton said, be absolutely fearless of what people will say or think about you.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was never that insecure. He has his moments where he obviously does worry about his looks and how ugly he is with braces and if his hair looks trashy. But, most of the time he's confident with who he is as a person. He enjoys his personality and how he can defend anything or anyone he loves.

So, he never understood being afraid to be yourself. He is insecure, but he's able to love who he is as a person and isn't afraid to share it. He likes to express his love for music, shows and things he enjoys as a person. He isn't afraid to wear his 5 Seconds of Summer hoodie or listen to Hunter Hayes.

If people don't like something he likes, he won't care unless they hate on the show or actor or singer. Once the word 'shit' or 'hate' or 'ugly' is heard/seen, he will defend. He goes into mama bear mode and will attack. Cause, his idols are like family and he doesn't give a shit if a person hates on them, as long as they don't hate on the people he loves.

Because, those people are what made him a better person. Before 5 Seconds of Summer, Harry was very sad. Like mentioned before, he just wasn't himself. He had no reason to really be happy.He wasn't depressed or suicidal, he was just sad and didn't have something he could smile about.

Then, 5 Seconds of Summer (More specifically, Michael Clifford) came into the picture and his happiness was brought to life. They make him smile, laugh and feel important. He loves them so much. They're what made him smile and so, of course he wanted to do the same. Sadly, he couldn't. So, defending them is the only way he can show his love.

If you can defend a person, you know you love them. That's like the true showing of love and affection. Being able to stump someone by saying true and factual points is what he lives for. He loves the way they block him or how they never reply, showing he won. He protected his babies and yeah, they're older, but whatever. They're his babies and he wants to protect them.

Harry's only fourteen, but he managed to get into twelve fights in the YouTube comments and stumped all of them. He was proud to show his defense for the boys. Maybe one day the boys will see it and they will be able to say 'thanks'. To reply and make Harry's life, but that won't happen.

The main reason he brings up insecurities and defending, though, is because Louis. The boy who wore glasses, but never wanted to show it. He knew that may be why Ashton took a break from them as well. What if Louis is insecure over his glasses? Harry didn't like them. He thinks anyone can pull off glasses. Some better than others, but everyone can.

He's never seen a person he thought was less attractive in glasses before. Zayn looks adorable, Liam tried them on and looked hot, Niall the same. He saw Luke wearing Ashton's in a video -- everyone looks adorable. Many girls hate them as well, but he thought they made girls look beautiful.

It was something Harry didn't understand, because glasses are trademarks for 'nerds' and 'losers' in movies and shows. But, he knew many people who wore glasses and weren't that smart and then people who didn't and were geniuses. Like, Liam doesn't wear glasses and he's great in school while this girl in his math class wears glasses and fails everything. Harry looked around with a sigh as he noticed Louis was tucking his glasses away in his bag. He didn't understand why he was doing this. It's not that bad. It's just glasses, something to help you. Why was he so hateful towards them? He doesn't get the reason behind people hating glasses considering they help.

Then again, Harry hates his braces and they help keep his teeth and fix the crooked and messed up ones. He also feels nerdy with them, so he sort of understands after he thought about it for a moment. Now he felt guilty for being so questionable about them.

Harry grabbed his food after the lunch lady handed him his change and he nodded goodbye. He then went to the table and Liam looked up, grinning. However, Louis nudged him and Liam quickly stopped. They shared a look much to Harry's confusion and Harry slowly sat down. Louis told Harry with a huff,"Okay, I did what you told me."

"So, you made a twitter?" Harry asked curiously, taking out his phone and went on his app. Louis nodded, so Harry asked as he retweeted Calum's photo,"Okay, what's your username? I'm gonna follow you and you can follow back. Oh, and did you follow the boys?"

The older boy rolled his eyes,"Yeah, I followed them all and the band account. My username is TommoxLou."

Harry groaned and he shook his head,"No! You need to make a username relating to the boys. When you do that, they more than likely follow than if you didn't! I got Ashton's follow last year. My username is AshGotTheCalm. Cause, Calum equals Calum, Ashton, Luke and Mikey."

It wasn't like he made that up, someone thought of that. But, he just used it for his username. He wanted to do "Ashgotthecash', but someone else already took it. It was annoying, but he dealt with it and now he has CALM in his username.

"I don't know how to do all that. I'm not very creative," He retorted, trying to think of a new username. "I mean, most names might be weird. Like, Louis Irwin. Cause, he might think I'm gay or something."

For a moment Harry wanted to ignore what he said. But, the way Louis said it made it seem like being gay was a bad thing. He figured Louis wasn't homophobic, but something inside of him told him to make sure. Or else this could all go wrong in the future.

Harry awkwardly looked down,"What's wrong with being gay?"

"Nothing, I mean, I don't care. But, I'm not and I don't want Asht-- I mean, the boys to think I am," Louis cleared his throat and sighed as he typed out a new username. "What about Ash_is_a_monkey? Get it? Cause, Luke is a penguin and like, Ashton is a monkey."

A small smirk tugged at Harry's lips as he teased,"So, you've done a little research?"

"I went on Liam's phone to go on his instagram and look at all the boys'. I saw Luke's username, I don't know. See's like lots of the fans call him a penguin," Louis shrugged, then typed out the username and grinned when it changed. "Yay! I'm official. Follow me. I only have like, five followers. I feel lame."

Harry waved his hand in dismissal,"Eh, it's all good. I only have fifteen thousand."

Liam and Louis both snapped their heads up in sync as Harry casually typed out a tweet about Ashton's thighs after following Louis. He looked up in confusion at their expression, taking a bite out of his hamburger. He didn't consider it a lot considering other accounts he follows as tons more.

"Fifteen thousand? How?" Louis asked in exasperation, shaking his head. "Wow, I care way too much about this. I had twitter for an hour and suddenly want more followers."

"You get use to it, it's part of the process." He took a drink then wiped his mouth. Harry shrugged,"I don't know, I just follow lots of people, then unfollow them after a week. And like, I have Justin Bieber, Ariana Grande and Ashton Irwin's follow. So, I guess that helped? And a couple of less famous people, you know, like Shawn Mendes. But, I don't think that helped a ton, it just makes people see my account more and if they like what I like, they follow."

It seemed more complicated than it should, but it was actually kind of easy. He also got quite a bit of a following from his Wattpad followers. He has a lot on there and they just follow him on twitter. However, the wattpad talk would need to be on another day.

He's slowly was bringing Louis into social media. He started with twitter considering it's easier. But, then he'll go to instagram and tumblr and all the other websites. He wasn't a big tumblr fan, but he can at least show Louis. Cause, nothing is more fan-made than tumblr.

Louis grabbed a bite of his pizza and Harry giggled when he took a bite. He hesitated and pointed to his mouth. The older boy blushed as he wiped the spot, but missed. Harry hesitated and he leaned over, using his napkin to get it for him.

He knew it was a mistake when Louis tensed. Liam looked between the two, awkwardly looking down afterwards. Harry cleared his throat and grinned. He nonchalantly went back to eating, mentally face-palming repeatedly for being an idiot.

"Um, thanks." Harry just nodded. Trying to change the awkward tension around, Louis hummed curiously,"Did the boys ever reply to you?"

"Last year, Mikey was on twitter and they just finished a show and were announcing their tour. I just tweeted 'wish I could go' or something and Michael replied to me 'Don't be lazy, find a way!' and added a smiley emoji and I just--" Harry waved a hand over his face and shook his head. "I died then and there."

Louis giggled, then blushed and quickly cleared his throat. He looked at his phone, grimacing but then placed a small smile on his face. "Erm, I gotta go. My uh...my girlfriend wants to -- well, I gotta go." He timidly looked at Liam and said,"I'll come over tonight? I need help going over my lines."

Liam nodded and Harry glanced at where Louis was tossing out his trash, then walking off. He frowned when seeing the look on Louis' face. He seemed nervous, but Harry didn't understand why. He has a girlfriend, why is he so sad whenever he hangs out with her?

If Harry had a boyfriend, he'd be the most clingy boyfriend ever. He would probably always wanna cuddle and read dirty smut together. Like, how can you grimace when going to see your girlfriend? He has never been in a relationship, but he's pretty sure that's not how that worse.

Harry shook his head as he huffed and saw Liam awkwardly looking around. Liam then went on his phone and probably texted his girlfriend. He only knows Liam has a girlfriend because Louis and Liam go on double dates together apparently. He glanced back and saw Louis left out the doors.

Harry asked Liam,"Where is he going with Eleanor? They're suppose to stay in the cafeteria."

"To go make out, duh," Liam snorted and saw Harry frowning. Liam rolled his eyes,"Harry, people leave during lunch since there's less people in the halls and it's less likely to be caught. They're going to go kiss and stuff. They're getting to that part in their relationship, you know?"

A look of confusion crossed Harry's face as he poked at his peas,"Oh, um, but why isn't he happy? He's suppose to be really happy when he kisses and snogs his girlfriend, yeah? I mean, if I was dating someone I'd be more happy to do that. Would you not?"

"Oh, I love kissing my girlfriend," Liam blushed a little and hesitated. He then nervously bit his lip and leaned closer,"Louis is just -- I can't really tell you. It's his business, but let's just say he's kind of shy with dating. He comes off as a outgoing and confident guy, but he's...well, he's not."

That was when Harry was seriously confused. However, he soon slowly began to understand as he said,"He's hiding behind someone he's not."

"I..." Liam took a breath and he cautiously looked around. "Yeah, basically. Louis is complicated. He is confident, but only most of the time. He's very fragile and cares too much about what people think of him, though. He's not that popular, but his girlfriend is. He wants to live up to the expectations he's been given."

Harry nodded,"And the glasses?"

"Erm, well. I guess you already know. He's afraid to wear them." Liam frowned as he furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head,"I remember when he got them. He was so scared. He nearly cried and he broke his first pair on purpose. He literally refused to wear them. He was so upset, I've never seen him that sad since--"

He stopped and Harry was confused. He saw the look in Liam's eyes and knew not to ask. He simply nodded once again and Liam looked down with a sad expression. Harry knew better than to speak, figuring it was something serious. He just lightly patted Liam's hand and Liam gave him a thankful smile.

It was times like these that Harry wanted to ask more questions, but knew not to. Liam and Harry aren't even friends, let alone Louis and Harry. He sometimes feels like they're friends, however him and Louis need to grow more. He wanted to get closer, to understand and help the boy.

Dealing with his own problems were dumb. Harry didn't even have many problems in his life. Yes, his birth father left him and yes, his sister and him rarely speak. However, his family accepts him and maybe they hate his obsession with 5 Seconds of Summer, but that's it.

He is sometimes insecure, but everyone is. However, Louis seems to have some things going on and Harry wants to help. He doesn't know where to start or what with, but he wants to be there for him. He wants to know the real Louis and the real Louis wears glasses and smiles, which he imagines is the most beautiful thing ever.

-

Zayn_Hemmings: ugghhh, my nose is literally getting snot everywhere and I wanna curl into a ball and die! I'm literally desperate and reading those dumb gay fanfics you sent D: I haven't been on this site since you made me get a freaking account. I'm contemplating reading your stories.

MikeyIsLukesKitten: don't you dare! I told you, stay away! that would be so embarrassing :( by the way, my friend Niall still doesn't know you. message him! he's so nice and basically me, but Irish.

Zayn_Hemmings: no.

MikeyIsLukesKitten: please? he's super cool! He can message you while you're sick. It's weird cause he was literally sick a few days ago XD but whatever.

Zayn_Hemmings: found this story called Smile Again. But, it's your story? It's like, the first thing that pops up when I type in Lashton. I don't even ship this shit. I like Luke with Calum.

MikeyIsLukesKitten: read that story and I'll chop your díck off! And seriously? You ship cake? I thought I trained you better than this. Lashton, lashton, lashton! No one ships cake. Well, i think they do on Youtube. It's like, wattpad is lashton and malum, tumblr is muke and cashton, and instagram and twitter are all 'no, they're not gay'. It's weird.

Zayn_Hemmings: oh well, can't find a good cake book anyways. Whenever i type it, random books about actual cake pop up. Well, like, there are a few, but they're not what I'm looking for. They have Luke in a dress. That's weird.

MikeyIsLukesKitten: that's cause you don't understand the fandom XD it's kind of normal for stories nowadays. Anyways, look up 'Already Home' by Mukeymouse. She is amazing and the story is so cute. She has some muke fanfics, but no. You can't read muke.

Zayn_Hemmings: *pouts* why not?

MikeyIsLukesKitten: you just can'ttttt. Now, lay down and shove soup down your throat,throw up and pass out with your phone on your face, cause --

Harry stumbled into a body and blushed when seeing Louis. He went to say something, but Louis quickly rushed over to where Eleanor was. He glanced back at Harry with a small wave and apologetic smile. Then, he tapped Eleanor's shoulder and timidly kissed her, looking awkward as he did so.

Harry grimaced and he looked down uncomfortably. He was on his way home and didn't think he would need to see this. The boy finished his text that basically said goodbye to Zayn. He then grabbed his book from where it fell off his shoulder and tossed it back on, putting in his earbuds.

He blasted 'Heart Upon Our Sleeves' and headbanged like a dork and then blushed, remembering he's not home. He lip-synced while walking down the hall. He shimmied secretly and glanced over at where Louis was nodding to something Eleanor said. 

Harry looked down with a frown, but sighed and he walked to the doors to go to the bus. However, he turned back and noticed Louis hesitating when Eleanor kissed him. He seemed unsure as he kissed back, then Eleanor walked off and Harry saw her quickly wipe her mouth. Louis was frowning and tugging at his sleeves sheepishly.

It was probably rude, but Harry walked over and tugged out his earbuds. Louis was at his locker, so he was grabbing his books and slouched when Harry came over. The action made Harry feel pained, but he knew Louis was just in a bad mood and it wasn't him.

"I can't come over today, Harry. I have to go to Liam's," Louis grumbled and shut his locker after having everything.

Harry shook his head and he said,"No, it's not that. I just." He paused. "I don't know. I just wanted to ask what's wrong? You...seem sad and I know it has to do with Eleanor. I know it's none of my business and I'm just a dumb kid to you. But, I saw how you were -- like, you just didn't seem comfortable."

"It's nothing," Louis shrugged, forcing a grin as he took out his phone and texted someone. "Trust me, it's just stupid."Harry looked at him in suspicion,"Stupid? Then why can't you just tell me?"

"Harry, we're not friends, okay? You don't need to intervene in my relationship," Louis snapped, gulping nervously as he walked off and tried to ignore the boy. However, Harry grabbed his arm and Louis roughly shoved it,"Stop! God, you're pissing me off."

A look of offense showed on Harry's face as he held his hands in defense,"I just wanna help! If it's nothing, then why can't you tell me? I won't make fun of you."

Louis frowned and he looked self-conscious as he glanced around. He then angrily walked over and grabbed Harry's arm. Harry stumbled, following as Louis led him to the bathroom and shoved him in. He huffed and Louis fidgeted as he paced while Harry watched with a sad expression.

"I...I never kissed anyone, okay?" Louis admitted, looking embarrassed.

Harry shrugged,"That's it?"

Louis rolled his eyes and he exclaimed,"What do you mean 'that's it'? I'm sixteen! I never kissed anyone before, it's mortifying! I -- I just got my first kiss and I." He gulped and muttered as he picked at his nails,"I messed it all up. It was terrible and I hated it. Eleanor keeps wanting to kiss and stuff and I don't want to, but she's so sweet and I hate saying no to her."

Harry added,"If she is forcing you, you need to break up."

"She's not forcing me," Louis retorted and looked down. "She's just. She thinks it isn't my first kiss. I just hate it, though. I don't like kissing her, it feels wrong. And I know I'm a bad kisser. It's so humiliating seeing her expression whenever we kiss. I'm just so dumb and I don't know what I'm doing. I never even had a girlfriend before."

Harry figured that cause of what Liam said, but he didn't mention it. He didn't think Louis never kissed anyone, though. He felt bad for Louis, seeing him so upset. However, he had no idea how to make him feel better.

A small silence fell as Harry watched Louis lean against the wall with his head down. He really didn't understand the big deal. It's just a kiss. Harry is fourteen and never kissed anyone, it's not a serious thing. He thought it was more than this, but it seems to mean a lot to Louis.

Because of that, he didn't want to make fun of him or anything. He promised he wouldn't. So, Harry walked over and he hesitated, then wrapped an arm around Louis' shoulder. Louis looked up and he tugged the corner of his lip up into a small smile that made Harry's heart strangely flutter.

Louis sighed deeply,"I'm making a fool of myself, aren't I? Pathetic little shit, I know. I just don't like people knowing I never kissed anyone. It's something people make a big deal out of. Especially if you're a guy, you know? M'suppose to be all macho and have sex already, but I don't wanna."

"Then don't," Harry offered. "I'm at least waiting till I'm eighteen. I know you feel like you have to, but don't ever do something just cause people want you to. It's your body, you live with what you do. If Eleanor makes you feel awkward and not happy, don't stay with her."

However, Louis insisted as he moved from under Harry's arm,"It's not her, it's her friends." He then felt a vibration in his pocket and Louis checked his phone. He told Harry while grabbing his bag and pausing before placing a hand on his shoulder,"Listen, I gotta go. But, thanks for everything. I cannot believe I took advice from a fourteen year old. But, you're right. I'll twitter you."

Harry laughed fondly,"It's tweet."

"Oi, twitter, tweet -- same difference!" Louis waved off and chuckled as he rushed out of the restroom.

Harry shook his head in amusement. He thought it was cute how Louis is like a grandma to social media and the internet. It's like he's never been online before. However, it also meant that he needed to teach more. Which may not be such a bad thing.

The curly-haired boy sighed and he grabbed his phone. He saw Niall asked if they could Skype tonight and he nervously bit his lip, but replied 'yeah, i need to tell you something! x' then went to the sink. He checked his teeth and grinned when seeing nothing in his braces.

But, then Harry tensed. He saw someone in the reflection and turned slowly, noticing a smirking lad looking at him in amusement. He then glanced at the stall and fuck. The guy has been listening in this whole time. He heard what Louis said, that's just fabulous.

Before Harry could speak, the guy told him,"Interesting little conversation I heard. Looks like Tommo hasn't been completely honest with the school." The tanned skin, rather big guy walked over and tsked,"The name's Shahid Khan, but you can call me Naughty boy."

"What kind of name is that?" Harry snorted, wanting to laugh.

But, Naughty Boy just shrugged. "A name you'll need to know if you want me to keep Louis' secret to myself." Harry's face paled and Naughty boy laughed as he wrapped an arm around his shoulder,"Now, shorty, I need something from you. It's nothing too serious."

"What do you want? I don't do drugs and have money and stuff," Harry argued, making sure he knew what was not available.

Naughty boy furrowed his eyebrows,"Dude, that's cliché shit. No one does that. Or at least, no idiots would think asking for drugs from a fourteen year old is a good idea." He then tugged Harry to the side and mumbled,"Your friend, Zayn, does...he like guys?"

"No," Harry said instantly and eyed Naughty boy. "Definitely not. He has a girlfriend."

A huff left Naughty boy's lips as he grumbled,"Are you sure? I just want one date, yeah? If you get me one date with Zayn, I won't tell Louis' secret." Harry is mentally stabbing himself and Naughty boy frowned,"Please. I like him...a lo. He's really nice and sweet and-- and well, I'm not the best looking person ever. But, if you talk me up, he could say yes."

Harry highly doubts it. Zayn doesn't like guys and he has Perrie. He wouldn't want to date Naughty boy. Besides, Naughty Boy is being a jerk for threatening Louis' secret. No one who's nice would do that. Louis did nothing wrong, yet Naughty boy is taking advantage of what he's vulnerable about.

As much as Harry wanted to stick up for Zayn, he couldn't let Louis' secret get out. He's very insecure about kissing and sex and stuff. If people find out, they will make fun of him. Most people might think not, but their school can be very judgmental with subjects such as this.

So, Harry breathed heavily and he reluctantly agreed. Naughty boy practically tackled him and Harry scrunched his nose, but patted his back. He grumbled as he left and saw Naughty Boy grinning as he walked out. He seemed really happy about this, but Harry didn't care considering how he tried to get this date.

He shook his head and grabbed his phone. He knew he was going to be murdered for this, but he had to. If he didn't agree, then Louis gets hurt. All he was promised is a date. All Zayn needs to do is go on the date. It's very simple and works out in the end, cause Zayn can leave right after.

The only problem was getting Zayn to agree.


	6. Chapter 6

"You did what?!" Zayn exclaimed, jaw dropping as he saw his friend sheepishly smiling at him with an outfit in his hand for Zayn to try on.

Harry chuckled timidly,"Uhh, I kind of promised this guy that you would go out with him. I'm sorry! It's just one date and you don't have to go out with him after that. I promise, it's not that bad. He threatened to tell everyone Louis doesn't like kissing Eleanor and that he's a bad kisser and Louis is really embarrassed about it."

A look of disbelief showed on Zayn's face as he sat down on the bed with a frown. Harry knew it wasn't fair to just throw this at him. But, he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Either Zayn went on the date and risked his relationship or Naughty boy reveals Louis' secret and humiliates him.

It doesn't seem that bad, but to Louis it was and that's all that mattered. This is his secret and he doesn't want anyone knowing it. That's why Harry was so secure over it. He wanted to protect him and make him happy. Louis might never trust him if he found out people knew.

Surely Harry didn't know Naughty Boy was in the bathroom at the time, but Louis might not believe him. Considering how stubborn he seems, Harry wouldn't be shocked if he did assume. Honestly, he would probably assume as well. But, Harry just always thinks of the worse case scenario.

Luckily, Zayn nodded and he grumbled when taking the outfit. The date was that night and Zayn wasn't happy as he stripped to his boxers and tugged on the outfit. It was simply, just a nice sweater and some skinny jeans. His hair was flat, fringe falling in his eyes and Harry grinned.

He sat down as Zayn fixed himself up and grabbed his phone. He was going to hang out with Louis later that day and was excited. They were going on step two of being in the family. That meant showing him the music videos and all the songs. It will take a while, but he didn't mind since he liked being with the boy.

However, Louis was all 'ughh' about it and complaining that it'll be boring. He obviously wasn't aware that the boys were never boring. All the songs were fun or at least draw you in and he'll soon learn that. Harry was so excited, because he loved the boys and loved to talk about them.

When he saw Louis texted about his family being home, Harry just said that was fine and then remembered Louis had tons of sisters. He didn't know if he could handle meeting so many people. But, Louis assured they were nice and won't harass him or anything, which just made Harry laugh.

After making sure he had the address, he looked up and smiled at his friend. Zayn is honestly one of the most beautiful people Harry has ever seen. He's so cute, yet hot and it was confusing since he never knew that was possible. Zayn makes everything possible, though.

He then noticed Zayn was texting someone and felt guilty. He knew it was most likely Perrie and he fel bad for causing so much drama. Zayn and Perrie have been dating for a while and he hoped he didn't ruin their relationship or anything. They were a cute couple.

Zayn saw his expression and he tucked his phone away with a smile. "Don't worry, I explained everything. She knows I don't like boys, she just laughed it off and said not to suck any díck." Harry laughed and Zayn then asked seriously,"I don't have to kiss him or anything, right?"

"No! Definitely not," Harry promised.

Yesterday he talked to Naughty boy once more and the guy was a little nicer. He still had this 'I don't give a fuck' attitude, but he seemed to truly like Zayn, so Harry let it go. He didn't say anything about kissing or dating. He just asked for one date and that's what he's getting.

Zayn seemed relieved and he checked the time. The guy was suppose to pick him up at six and it was almost time. He turned to Harry and grimaced,"I never met him before, what does he look like?" Harry hesitated and Zayn tugged at his sleeves,"He's nice at least, right?"

"Err, define nice?" Harry tried lightening the mood. It didn't work.

A look of disbelief crossed Zayn's face. "Are you kidding me? You set me up with a douchebag?"

"Honestly, I think he'll be nice to you. He seems like, in love with you or something. So, I'm sure he'll be a good person to you, don't worry," Harry promised and patted his shoulder. "Now, order as much food as possible, burp and maybe talk about yourself a lot. Then, he'll never wanna be around you."

Zayn snorted,"Sounds perfect."

Harry simply shrugged and they both heard a car honking outside. Zayn sighed deeply and he grabbed his jacket. Harry followed him downstairs and he leaned against he door frame with a small smirk on his lips. Honestly, it was more than amusing to see someone go on a date with someone they don't like.

Don't get him wrong, Naughty boy...seems nice. But, he was a jerk and he wouldn't listen to Harry when he said Zayn was straight. So, he kind of deserved this. Besides, Naughty boy should know the date was doing nowhere. So, Harry sat back and watched as Zayn walked outside.

Naughty boy stepped out of his car and Zayn halted in his step. He tensed and slowly turned, giving Harry a look of disbelief. Harry stifled a laugh and gave an innocent smile as he waved to Zayn. He thought it was wrong for Zayn to judge by appearance, but he kept his mouth shut.

Naughty boy wore a blue button-up and some black jeans with his hair slicked back. He grinned and seemed to think Zayn looked amazing. He took the boy's hand and Zayn looked like he cringed, but then he just sighed and went in the car. The two drove off and that's when Harry bursted out laughing.

He shook his head and locked Zayn's door since no one was home. He hid the key under the plant where it usually goes and then went home. Zayn already texted and sent a million sad emojis to which Harry simply sent a smiley face one. Cause, he's a great friend.

When he got home, he didn't even talk to his mum and just rushed upstairs.He grabbed his laptop and went on YouTube, downloading all the 5 Seconds of Summer music videos so that he can show Louis. He then hid his lashton and Calum nude photos so that Louis didn't think he was weird.

Afterwards, Harry also downloaded some twitcams and interviews along with a few funny moments. All the videos added up to a few hours long and he felt bad for Louis, but he really was excited to spend time with him. When Louis texted saying 'come over in a half hour?' Harry nearly felt his heart flutter.

Not that he liked Louis or anything, cause he doesn't. He was just excited to show some videos of his favorite people in the world to someone he kind of sort of liked. But, not like like. Just like. It's not as if he has some really big crush on the older boy who smelled like coconuts.

Definitely not. He doesn't think Louis is basically the cutest person in the world after or maybe even before Michael Clifford. He most certainly isn't jealous of Eleanor. Nope, not at all. He just really wanted to show him his favorite band so they can bond over them as friends.

Just friends, that's all.

-

Nothing is more embarrassing than having your mum ask if you're having sex with the boy's house you're going over to. Now, Harry isn't some loser who spends all his time online and watches more videos of a dumb band than studying. Most definitely not at all.

But, apparently his mum thought he was since she didn't believe he had another friend that wasn't Zayn. Should Harry be insulted? Probably. He felt like he had more friends, but then he realized those were internet friends that his mum doesn't know about. So, they don't exactly count.

He was so flustered when his mum became suspicious as to why Harry was going over to Louis' house. He didn't know how to explain it and just said they were friends. However, she didn't seem to believe him and was just staring at him as if she was trying to read his mind or something.

Apparently she thought him and Louis were dating and Harry was blushing like crazy. He was told he had this look in his eyes that resembled a sparkle whenever he talked about him and Harry was so mortified. He insisted she was just seeing the light and finally, she gave up.

His mum did drive him to Louis' and Harry was so thankful. He never felt so uncomfortable in his entire life. His mum was the most humiliating person ever and Harry leaned his head against the window the entire ride. He texted Zayn back as much as he could and told Louis he's on his way.

When they pulled into Louis' house, Harry saw the boy on the porch waiting for him. He got out of the car with his laptop case and waved goodbye to his mum. He was so thankful she didn't humiliate him more than she already has. If she did, he would probably fall over and die. She did enough damage with just him.

Harry sighed and he saw Louis stand up with a small smile. He had on a striped shirt and some tan chinos that showed his ankles. He had on TOMS and Harry noticed he wasn't wearing socks. Harry walked over with his plain shirt on and jeans, worrying that his hair was probably a mess.

Louis greeted him,"Hi! Um, so be aware that my sisters are home. They're kind of loud and annoying, but just say hi and we'll go upstairs. They won't leave you alone unless you greet them. It's just the twins, though. My other sisters are at their friends houses."

Harry nodded hesitantly and walked into the home. It was a cozy little house and had that scent of family and comfort. He saw two little girls who were the twins and they were playing the Wii. When they heard the door close, they turned and gasped when seeing Harry.

Louis said as they ran over,"Halt!" They did as told and he told them with a fake stern tone,"Now, this is Harry. He's my...friend and we're gonna go in my room. Don't bug us, okay?"

"Hi! I'm Phoebe and this is Daisy," one of the girls greeted and shook Harry's large hand.

Honestly, he loved children but he always felt intimidated by them for some reason. So, he just said with a timid voice,"Hi, nice to meet you."

Before anyone else could speak, a woman walked into the room and Louis sighed as she walked over with a confused look. She resembled Louis in the slightest of ways, he probably got most his looks from his dad. But, Harry waved and the woman just nodded at him before taking the girls' hands.

She said to Louis,"Dinner will be done in an hour. Don't be nosy and your friend needs to leave at eight."

Louis frowned and just nodded. His eyes lingered on the girls being pulled away and Harry noticed a small tension in the house. He also noticed that many pictures up were of the girls and rarely Louis. He wasn't sure if he was just not looking at the right ones, but that's all he saw.

When he went to speak, Louis just grabbed his wrist and dragged him upstairs (and it wasn't ending there). The small reference Harry made had himself giggling. He felt so lame for fangirling over something he said himself in his mind. But, Harry was just a dork.

The room Louis lived in was quite small and crowded and his bed wasn't even made. Harry pouted, this just showed Louis didn't give a shit about Harry's opinion. He had boxers on the ground and books scattered on his desk. Harry sighed, but he followed Louis to the bed and sat down next to him.

Louis kicked off his shoes and stretched, his shirt riding up and Harry's eyes trailed to his soft looking tummy. He didn't know why, but he found the small tummy cute. It was like he's skinny, but he wasn't muscular and that made him have a little belly weight. In a good way, though.

"So, what are we doing? Watching some videos or whatever?" Louis asked and saw Harry taking out his laptop.

Harry nodded and opened up his laptop. He logged in, his password being 'mikeyisafuckingkitten' and giggled when Louis raised an eyebrow at the long password. He grinned innocently and just went to the folder he had. He made sure they were in order and started them, but paused.

He explained,"Alright, so they were on YouTube. It started with Luke, the hot one that's blonde, and he did covers four years ago. But, then Michael and Calum joined him cause they were friends. And, then they had Ashton join since they needed a drummer. It was cute. He joined during the Teenage Dirtbag cover which is how Ariana found them on December 16th in 2011. Of course, they didn't see it them, but it was that video."

"What if Ariana found them before Ashton joined?"

"Shut up."

"But, I'm just--"

"It ain't happening."

"I'm just trying to point out--"

"Never happening. Stop."

"Sorry."

He didn't want to think of that and just sighed, deciding to let Louis find the covers on his own another day. He just wanted to show the music videos since it was more professional and less cringe worthy. Because, the covers are good, but they sometimes joke around or mess up too much. Louis wouldn't take them seriously if he watched them.

So, they watched them in order. All the way from Out of My Limit to Amnesia. He wanted to show the lyric video too and Louis didn't seem to hate it, he just didn't seem like he liked it either. Maybe they're too childish? It was hard to get Louis to like them when their music videos aren't of their best songs.

Afterwards, Harry paused it after Amnesia and Louis hesitated. He shook his head and shrugged,"They're cute, but. I just think their music sucks. I mean, Amnesia is boring, Don't Stop is dumb and the music video didn't fit well. She Looks so Perfect -- I just cringed."

"Alright, fair point. Here, let me show you their good songs. I mean, they're all good, but the ones that actually might be something you like," He grumbled and went to their playlist of all the songs.

As he went to the playlist, he saw Louis was struggling with looking at he laptop and didn't say anything. Soon enough, Louis was nervously reaching for his glasses and Harry gulped when seeing him wear the square framed lenses. He felt his lips tug at a smile at how cute he looked.

Louis saw his expression and he huffed, tossing his glasses to the side. Harry asked in confusion,"What's wrong? Why did you take them off?"

"You were making fun of me!" Louis exclaimed and looked hurt by his reaction.

"I was not," Harry argued and looked at him in disbelief. "I think you look cute with glasses, Louis. They look so good on you, why would you think I was making fun of me?"

"Cause-- Cause you were smiling," Louis said with a grumble and sheepishly took his glasses back.

Harry rolled his eyes and chuckled. "It's cause they're cute."

A small blush coated Louis' cheeks and he didn't seem to believe Harry. But, then Harry took the glasses from him and unfolded them. He scooted closer and lightly placed the glasses on Louis with a smile. Louis timidly smiled back and he bit his bottom lip shyly.

"Thanks." He fixed them a little and saw Harry staring at him. He cleared his throat and said with an awkward voice,"So, um. Like, what songs are we listening to?"

Harry blinked and shook his head, scrolling through a few and shrugged. "Well, eventually you'll know all of them. But, for now I think you need to heard." He pursed his lips and let his tongue brush over his braces. "Uh, English Love Affair, Rejects, Just Saying, Social Casualty, Kiss Me Kiss Me and Eighteen."

Louis nodded,"Alright, let's do thisss!"

And, so they did. For the next hour or so, Harry showed Louis all the songs and it was frustrating. Louis asked too many questions and was grimacing at a few songs that weren't his type. For the most part, he seemed to like a few and that was good. Cause, it would be hard to convert him int the 5sosfam if he didn't like their music.

However, while Louis was listening to the songs, Harry was watching him with a fond smile and couldn't take his eyes off of him. Louis was just so pretty and Harry didn't want to think that. But, he did and he couldn't deny it. He was beautiful and the way he focused on the screen was so cute.

It was like he was staring and reading and his eyes flickered over the lyrics. His eyes would move as he read them and Harry noticed he had really long eyelashes. They framed his pretty, blue eyes and Harry sighed lovingly. But, he kind of did it out loud and Louis looked at him with confusion.

Harry quickly said with a grin,"Ha, sorry. Um, Michael is just really cute, you know?"

"He looks like a drug addict."

"I'm trying not to smack you right now."

Louis just laughed and he nodded his head along to Mrs.All American with a small shimmy. Harry giggled and was trying to hide his fond. But, it was hard to do so when Louis was being all dorky and adorable. He makes life complicated and Harry hated that.

Luckily, Harry found himself grabbing his phone. Ashton tweeted a picture of random graffiti and he rolled his eyes. But, then he saw that Zayn texted again and was asking for Harry to save him. Harry just typed 'save me from who I'm suppose to be' and Zayn just sent a glaring emoji.

"Who are you texting?" Louis asked, breaking Harry from his trance.

Harry blinked and he shrugged as he pocketed his phone,"Oh, just Zayn."

"Cool. So, I like the songs Eighteen and their cover on American Idiot is good. So is English Love Affair," Louis concluded and grinned as his phone rang, the song XO by Beyoncé played. He grabbed it and suddenly was frowning. He typed something and put on a fake smile,"So, what's next?"

"Who was that?" Harry questioned curiously. Louis' reaction showed it was someone he didn't like or said something he didn't want it to.

There was a look of hesitation in his eyes, but Louis grumbled,"Just Eleanor."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Harry fidgeted with his fingers and scooted against the headboard. "Sooo, what'd she want?"

"She uh, she wanted to meet up tomorrow at school before class started to...you know," Louis awkwardly rubbed his arm and frowned as he saw Harry grimacing. Louis rolled his eyes and he said with a small laugh,"Wow, might as well shoot daggers at her. At least pretend to like her."

"Sorry, I stopped pretending to like girls a couple years ago," Harry joked.

Surprisingly, Louis bursted out laughing and the sound was beautiful in Harry's mind. He felt so proud to make Louis laugh and he giggled along a bit. At least he managed to get him smiling. Because, he really hated when Louis was sad and this just turned his whole mood around.

"Anyways, I think we should watch a twitcam now," Harry said and grabbed the laptop, placing it on his lap as Louis caught his breath, still stifling a laugh.

He nodded and went to get some snacks since the twitcams are about a half-an-hour each, give or take longer. Harry watched as Louis left, his eyes trailing to that fine arse and he gulped a little. Alright, he needed to control himself. Louis is two years older and has a girlfriend.

There's no way he would even try to like Harry, let alone date him. They're barely friends. Harry's fourteen and he just got braces, for christ's sake. No one liked him before, he doubts Louis would like him now. The sad truth is no one likes dating someone younger unless they're using them. Or well, that's what everyone says.

Harry looked up as the door opened and he saw Louis shouting,"I just got some snacks, gosh mum!" He slammed the door shut and stomped over to the bed, tossing a bag of crisps to Harry as he mumbled under his breath,"Fucking spoiled sisters getting everything they want. Just wanted a damn snack."

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked quietly, not wanting to make Louis mad.

Luckily, Louis just shook his head and assured,"Mum's just an arse sometimes, you know?" He held up a soda and said apologetically,"Sorry, there was only two left and Lottie took the other when she got home. We're gonna have to share. Hope you don't mind."

Harry's heart fluttered as he realized his lips will touch the same spot as Louis'. He shook his head and said in a small stutter,"N-No, not at all."

"Cool, so which do we watch first?" He asked curiously and scooted closer to Harry, their arms literally were pressed together and it made Harry gulp nervously.

He took a crisp and chewed before clicking one and said,"This is from 2013, we'll just go out of order since I'm not sure I even watched them all. I suppose I did if I remember correctly. I stayed up till like, daylight watching all of them when I first got obsessed. But, they were all jumbled up and out of place."

"Guess you'll need to stay till nine, then," Louis shrugged carelessly and took a drink of the soda before handing it to Harry. "Ashton is really cute. Err. Not that I'm observing him. I just think he has nice eyes. And he has dimples, which are so cute. And pretty curly hair. And he is so dorky and has the cutest giggles."

"Someone is fanboying," Harry sung teasingly.

Louis cleared his throat,"No, um. I'm just stating the obvious, shut up."

"Whatever you say." Harry giggled and pointed out,"He wears glasses too, you know."

"Yeah, but he looks a lot better in them," Louis retorted and then furrowed his eyebrows. "Plus, he stopped wearing them. That just proves he was probably teased for wearing them. Or at least felt insecure. Cause, he would be wearing them."

His point made Harry tense and he tried suggesting,"Maybe he just wore contacts in 2013. It doesn't mean he was teased."

"Then why did he wear contacts?"

"Cause, he liked them more."

Louis rolled his eyes,"Sure, let's go with that."

Harry frowned and he wanted to argue and tell him glasses are cute and that Ashton loved them. But, he knew that was probably not true. Ashton probably was insecure over them. Then he most likely brought them back since everyone asked. Louis seemed pleased to be right and Harry glared fakely.

The curly haired boy started the twitcam and eyed the soda that Louis had given him with a small blush. He took a drink and felt like a teen girl as he nearly giggled over the fact that his and Louis' mouths were pressing to the same place. Surely at different times, but still. It was the fact that counted.

When Louis watched the twitcam, he laughed at some parts and cringed at others. The boys were a little dirty minded, but so is everyone else in the world basically. Harry was use to their humor, considering he and the rest of the fandom happened to act the same way.

However, Louis wasn't quite use to their loudness and their accents. He struggled to understand Ashton sometimes since he talks a little fast and Luke sometimes mumbles. He kept pointing out how quiet Luke was and Harry just explained he was a little shy at first when they did twitcams and stuff, so Louis frowned and just nodded.

He paid more attention to Ashton anyways and was grinning at his dorky ways. But, then Ashton was sick in one of the twitcams and Louis frowned as he noticed Ashton barely spoke in it. Harry was tired and he wasn't sure he could stay any longer cause he might pass out. But, he tried and tried just to be next to Louis.

And maybe he leaned his head on Louis' shoulder, but Louis only tensed for a moment and then acted casual. His nonchalant response made Harry grin internally since he was afraid he might get shoved off. At first, the time they spent together was a little awkward and full of tension.

But, now Harry was excited and he knew Louis was already infatuated with the boys, though he denied it when Harry left and just waved goodbye. Harry rolled his eyes, but he left it go and acted like he didn't see Ashton was Louis' phone background. 

The day was amazing, you know, aside from Zayn texting that the date was terrible and he hated him. Harry just laughed and he smiled, because Louis liked 5 Seconds of Summer and that was his goal the whole time. More important, however, he felt proud to see Louis wore his glasses he rest of the day and never took them off.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day of school was a little awkward considering Harry sort of forgot what the hell he did the day before. He timidly smile when seeing Zayn walking down the hall and then ran off. He didn't want Zayn to murder him, he's just a small boy and needs to live to see his idols.

The thing is, he knew Zayn's date didn't go entirely bad. Of course, Zayn wasn't happy at the day considering he's straight and taken. But, he said Naughty boy wasn't as bad as he thought. Just weird and a little awkward. He wanted his money, though, so Harry knew he had to pay the guy.

He promised twenty pounds if he went on the date and he sort of didn't have the money. Harry wasn't one to lie, but he just thought Zayn would never agree to it. He felt bad, however, he will find the money. Maybe he can borrow some from Liam and just pay the guy back later.

As of now, though, Harry was trying to avoid Zayn at all costs and he knew he would fail when he got to lunch. He saw Zayn texted him many times and awkwardly tried avoiding to reply. It won't work for a while, but until lunch, he was able to live for a least a couple more hours.

With that time, he spent all his hours trying to get his idols attention. He saw the boys were on twitter and Ashton just tweeted another stupid graffiti picture. He smiled timidly and tweeted a million things that consisted of 'fuck me pls' and 'i love you' and 'ughh so sexy!!!' cause Harry is a normal person.

He knew many fans tweeted Ashton as well, so the chances of being seen were unlikely. However, he had Michael notice him once and that was enough to make him feel like he was worthy of being alive. Michael was a cute kitten who made him so happy and he will always have the tweet saved. He even printed it cause he's weird.

Harry was worried Zayn might murder him, though, so it was hard for him to concentrate on asking Ashton to suck him off, then reply to the other fans that 'yes, I am a boy' and then all the fans asked to suck him off. It was weird, but people are always more attracted to someone who shares a common interest.

He had to kind announce he's gay and will only date people who are Michael Clifford. Because, Michael Clifford is heaven and hell and chocolate and vanilla and -- fuck. Now he's hungry. Harry groaned loudly and he went to Wattpad, reading a fanfiction called "My Bad" which was super cute and lashton as fuck.

Much to his dismay, time went by quickly and he was luckily not caught reading fanfiction in the middle of class. He huffed, knowing that it was time for lunch and therefor, time for him to be murdered to death. He was so afraid of what Zayn might say not that he won't be getting his money.

Maybe he'll understand. Zayn is a nice guy who is hot and has a girlfriend, he couldn't get that mad at someone as sweet and innocent as Harry, could he? Well, then again, this is the guy who nearly punched a wall after Harry beat him in Mario Kart three times in a row.

When Harry headed to the cafeteria, he awkwardly kept his head down and tried focusing on the weird tweets the band account were posting. He loved trying to figure out who tweets what if the person doesn't say it. It's like a little mystery and he adored that.

Sometimes it's really obvious, usually it is. He's been a little self-conscious of what he tweets, however, because Louis follows him now and he really should of thought that through. Louis is still new, so he isn't exactly aware of how crazy the fandom gets when it comes to this stuff.

Harry walked into the cafeteria and he saw Zayn wasn't at the table yet, only Louis and Liam sitting there. Harry panicked, hoping the boy won't pop behind him and try murdering him with his hotness. He's not sexually attracted to Zayn, but anyone with eyes would know that the guy is a hunk.

After Harry went to the line, he grabbed some lunch and then saw Louis was gone but his tray still there. Harry furrowed his eyebrows and slowly sat down across from Liam. The boy was alone once again, texting someone and smiled when he saw Harry sat across from them.

"Hiii, where's Louis? I just saw him," Harry said in confusion as he took a bite of his food and looked around. He didn't see him in the cafeteria at all.

Liam awkwardly scratched the back of his neck,"Er, with Eleanor again. They're...you know, getting down and dirty like the little hoes they are." Harry's eyes widened and Liam laughed,"Kidding, kidding. They're probably just kissing or something. I swear, they are like rabbits."

Usually Harry would giggle at the joke, but he didn't feel in the giggly mood. He smiled nodded, eating quietly and took a breath as he picked at his food. He hated the idea of Louis with Eleanor. Mainly since Louis didn't seem happy with her and Louis should always be happy.

He's sunshine and rainbows. But, when he's with Eleanor, it's always cloudy and rainy. He didn't like that. He hated the idea of Louis in tears in general. Surely he probably doesn't break down sobbing or anything, but he just doesn't seem as happy as he should be.

Harry and Liam just chatted quietly as they waited for one of the boys to appear and make their day. It seemed like everyone was gone and Harry was bored as he tried striking a conversation with Liam. It's not that Liam is boring, it's just that Harry gets on more with other people and he doesn't have that chemistry with Liam.

However, life just got interesting as there was a loud slam heard, their eyes shot up as Zayn glared at them with an angered expression on his face. Harry knew right away something was wrong, because he saw Naughty boy stomping out of the cafeteria and fuck, something went wrong.

Before Harry could even speak, Zayn sneered under his breath,"He tried to fucking kiss me."

"Ew," Harry scrunched his nose and shook his head. "I'm sorry! I didn't know he'd try doing that. He never made it part of the deal, oh God. Did you make him mad?"

A look of disbelief crossed Zayn's face as he shouted,"Make him mad? The guy tried kissing me and you're worried about his temper? I have to tell Perrie about this and no doubt, she will end up mad as well! Ugh, you better fucking give me twenty pounds or I'll sue your arse."

"I'm not worth much," Harry shrugged. "But, I'll get you the money. Just tell Perrie what happened and she'll understand, I promise. I'm so sorry."

Zayn didn't say anything. He just rolled his eyes, grabbing his tray of food and bag. He left the two boys without another word and Harry frowned in guilt. He knew what he did was wrong, but he felt like it was for the right intentions. He wanted Louis to be happy and if his secret was out, Louis wouldn't be happy.

His eyes then widened, because oh shit.

Now, Naughty boy is probably mad and he'll blow up everything. He's going to end up telling everyone about Louis being inexperienced. He'll get so bullied and hated on just for not kissing anyone before Eleanor. What if Eleanor dumps Louis? As much as that would make Harry happy, Louis might be sad over it and sad Louis isn't okay.

Harry frowned and he saw Liam looking at him in suspicion. He obviously overheard everything and is probably so confused. Harry doesn't blame him. His whole life is upside down at the moment and he didn't even know what was going on, despite being part of the drama.

The boy asked awkwardly,"Do you have twenty pounds?"

"Um, maybe." Liam furrowed his eyebrows and looked to where Zayn was sat with Perrie, the two talking frantically in whispers. "Why? And what the hell happened?"

Harry hesitated and he gulped nervously. "It's kind of a long, long story."

However, Liam just put his phone down and nestled his chin in the palm of his hand. So, Harry knew he couldn't get out of it. He told Liam everything and Liam listened with an intense stare. It was weird, because Harry never really had anyone listen to him so much before. Aside from Zayn when he talks about 5 Seconds of Summer.

But, Liam was a good listener and he gave off these expressions that basically read 'wow' and 'oh my' and 'aww' and Harry blushed a little. He hated talking about Louis out loud because he felt like he just gave off this 'i love him so much' feeling, even if it's not true. He's only fourteen and doesn't know what love is.

When he was done talking, it felt like a weight lifted off his shoulders. Its always good to ramble what's been on your mind. He usually just shouts stuff on twitter and then grins afterwards. Like those dumb rumors about Luke having sex with a fourteen year old and such. He couldn't even.

Right as Louis returned to the table, though, Liam and Harry shared a knwoing gaze and Harry sheepishly smiled at the boy. Louis wasn't a happy person. He seemed so drained and was frowning and blushing as he licked his lips with a grimace, probably remembering Eleanor's mouth on his.

Sometimes Harry wondered why kissing was apparently so nice. He writes and reads it all the time when reading smut. However, since he never kissed anyone, he was kind of loss. Sometimes it seemed nice, other times it seemed gross. He should probably ask Louis later in gym.

-

"What's it like kissing someone?"

The question must of took Louis off guard, because the boy stumbled a bit from where he was running down the basketball court. They were in gym since they have the class together and maybe Harry should have been a little less...blunt with his words. He was the worst at such things, though.

It was probably a 'rude' question, but he was just curious. Like mentioned before, he's never kissed anyone and it would be nice to just know what it's like. Maybe he shouldn't have asked Louis, though. He totally forgot that Louis had his first kiss and only ever kissed Eleanor.

It was took late to take it back, sadly. So, Louis just nervously fidgeted with his fingers and he grabbed the basketball. He quickly tossed it to Stan and then grabbed Harry's wrist. If you're not playing a sport, you have to at least walk the track. He figured that's what they were doing.

For a moment, they were quiet and Louis seemed unsure of what to say. Harry felt bad for even asking, however his words were already said. He just waited for Louis to speak and gave him his time. He knew Louis thought he was a bad kisser, but Harry thought Louis might be better than he gives himself credit for.

Thankfully, Louis finally admitted,"It's a little weird at first. I heard all first kisses are awkward and a little weird. Maybe not always terrible, but usually not the best." He saw Harry nod and Louis cleared his throat,"It--It was a little sticky? She always wears lipgloss and she just...I don't know. It feels like our lips are just sucking each other and never detach."

"I don't think that's how a kiss is suppose to feel," Harry hummed curiously and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I always heard it's magically and feels great."

"Well, it doesn't. It sucks, literally." Louis looked down with a frown. "Or maybe I just suck. I never know what I'm doing or where my hands are suppose to go. I just kind of try to hold her? But, then I get weird and she glares at me and I hate it. But, I wanna be a good boyfriend."

A giggle left Harry's lips as he turned to Louis and said,"You need to read fanfiction. I know it sounds dumb, but it gives the best input on at least how to kiss. It's not always accurate, sometimes a little...exaggerated. But, at least you can have an idea of what to do."

Louis rolled his eyes and shook his head in amusement. Harry knew fanfiction is meant to staying the fandom. People know about it, but it's one of those things you're not suppose to talk outside the fandom about. However, he figured it might help Louis a little and give him advice.

When seeing his expression, Harry pouted and he placed his hand in front of Louis to stop him. He grabbed Louis' hand, pulling him away from the track and looking before rushing behind the bleachers. Louis stumbled slightly, groaning as he was pulled once again and the two nearly fell as they quickly stopped.

Harry said,"Do what you do with Eleanor to me."

"What? I--I'm not kissing," Louis spluttered out in exasperation.

A dumb-founded expression covered Harry's face as he rolled his eyes. "No, silly. Just, hold me the way you hold her. So I can show you what you're doing wrong."

"You haven't even dated anyone!" Harry glared, so Louis whined as he reluctantly stepped closer,"I cannot believe I'm actually doing this."

Harry smiled proudly and he let Louis hesitate before gripping onto Harry's upper arm and then his shoulder with his other. Harry felt a little awkward with the way Louis was holding him. It was tense and just weird. Like Louis was forcing himself to try and make the grips perfect that they just felt uncomfortable.

Harry shook his head,"No, see? This is all wrong. You need to ... to just love it. Don't force yourself. Relax and make it more gentle. You need to find the place that makes you feel like yourself. Somewhere on her that makes you love her."

"But, I--I don't love her," Louis retorted.

Those words made Harry want to grin. But, he just sighed and nodded,"Alright, well. At least try. Not to love, but to find where you like to hold a person.Everyone instantly finds somewhere on a person they want to wrap themselves around. Just, scoot back and come at me like you want to hug or kiss me. Where you reach for is where your spot is."

It was confusing and Louis didn't quite understood. He was lost at what Harry meant. But, he nodded and did as told. Harry knew he shouldn't be doing this, but he wanted to help. Even if it meant gaining a dumbarse crush on the sixteen year old that was taken and dating someone else.

They slowly back away, then the two started rushing towards each other and that's when it happened. Just like it's meant to be. Louis' arms wrapped around Harry's waist and Harry's went around Louis' neck. A blush coated Harry's cheeks as he felt Louis' arms tightly grip his waist and he just wanted to grin like an idiot.

Hugging Louis was like hugging happiness and sunshines. He felt his tummy fill with butterflies and like his heart was slamming in his chest. He's never felt so...grinny and excited. Louis made him feel so many things at once, it was honestly crazy. Like his arms just covered with goosebumps and his face buried into Louis' neck and wow, he never knew a hug could feel so amazing.

However, a loud whistle was heard and the two jumped back. Harry awkwardly grinned and Louis just nodded as they scratched the back of their necks. The two held eye contact for a second too long, then they rushed off and gym was over. So, they went to the locker rooms.

The tension was felt as they changed into their normal clothes. Harry felt so weird all of a sudden. He didn't know what it was, but something was changing and it's not just his clothes. He felt himself blush when seeing Louis tugging a shirt on. He had a cute little tummy and Harry felt this urge to tickle and kiss it.

It was like a little pouch that looked so soft and he wanted to rub his nose against it. But, that's weird. So, Harry just mentally smacked himself. He wanted to compare it to Michael's tummy because he also adored Michael's belly. He didn't hate abs and stuff, but something about a small tummy made me smile.

After he changed, Harry hesitated and he walked over to where Louis was lingering near the door. Gym was their last class, so he wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to hang out with Louis more. So, he figured he might ask what the boy was going to do after school.

"Louis?" The boy hummed and glanced up. Harry sheepishly pulled on his sleeves so they covered his hands. He nervously asked,"Do you wanna um, hang out? After school?"

Louis hesitated. "I would, but...I have theater today."

"Oh, that's cool. I just, I wanted to see if I could tell you more about the boys," He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck shyly. "It's fine, though. You probably want a break from them anyways."

Before he could leave, Louis grabbed his arm and insisted,"Wait. Why don't we walk to the auditorium together? You're just telling me about their families, right? It shouldn't take long. Maybe...Maybe you can watch me rehearse? Our director doesn't mind a small audience."

That made Harry smile and he nodded frantically. The two headed out and Harry waited till they were away from the crowd of people. He didn't know where to start or who to start with. He figured he'll keep going in the order he's been going in. Michael, Luke, Calum then Ashton.

So, he explained,"Michael is an only child. He's the only one without a sibling in the band. He's lived with his mum, Karen, and dad, Daryl, of course."

"Duh," Louis joked, but knew Harry just added that since not everyone lives with their parents.

Harry grinned, stuffing his hands in his pockets and hummed before explaining,"Now, Luke is the baby of the band and his family. He has two big brothers, Ben and Jack. Don't you dare say Ben and Jerry." Louis pouted and Harry giggled,"They're both so hot, I'll show you pics later. His mum is named Liz and she's like, so damn queen. His dad is Andrew, we don't hear much from him, though."

Louis nodded,"I guess dads like staying out of the picture."

The coldness of his tone made Harry tense, but timidly smile cause he knew how he felt considering his dad left him. "Anyways, Calum's sister is Mali-Koa. She was on the Voice once. So, they're both talent as fuck. She's gorgeous. His mum is like an overprotective bear and her name is Joy and his dad's name is David."

Louis grinned,"Wow, I always wanted to go on singing shows. I wanted to do x-factor, but I don't know if I will. I mean, I'm not that great of a singer."

"I'm sure you're great. You have a lovely speaking voice! I'm sure your singing voice is just as amazing." Louis shyly looked down and Harry realized how weird that sounded. "Anyways, um. So, that's Calum. His dad is pretty cool from what we know, so that's good. Now--"

"Ashton?!"

Harry laughed,"Chill."

"Just wanna know about Ashton..." Louis trailed off with a pout.

Harry snorted and he raised an eyebrow, not even trying to be subtle. "Awww, someone wanna hear about their fav? Don't worry. The fandom is very understanding. They try to act like they don't have a favorite, but everyone does. We all love each boy, but we have one that holds a special place in our hearts."

"Yours is the one that looks like he does cocaine and mine is the one who looks like he tried getting high off smarties once," Louis declared.

A glare formed on Harry's face. "Michael doesn't do drugs...unless he likes them."

"What?"

"It's a 5sos thing."

Louis nodded. "Right...well, tell me about Ashton. Or else I'm leaving you here to die and wallow in your boyband feels."

"They're not a boyband. "The younger boy simply rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. "Well, he's more complicated. The oldest in his siblings and the band. His mum is so sweet, her name is Anne. Like my mum. And he has a little brother named Harry and a sister named Lauren. And well, his dad just...left. I guess when he was a baby? I don't really know. He doesn't talk about him."

"Dads are jerks."

Harry shrugged,"Not all dads. But, we're just not lucky. Anyways, he gets kind of...down whenever dads are mentioned. Someone mentioned dads in an interview and I wanted to stab them cause he looked so sad. I hate seeing him sad. It's the worst thing ever."

There aren't many pictures of Ashton being sad, but there are the occasional ones that people insist on showing and it's so upsetting. He's happy he never had to see the boys cry. Except once when Luke cried while singing Amnesia. He felt like dying and crawling in a hole.

A sad look appeared on Louis' face and he whined,"He has dimples. He's meant to smile!"

"I have dimples."

"You're meant to smile."

He really didn't expect that. Louis was literally smiling at him and then he awkwardly looked down. There was that tension again. The one Harry really hated yet loved because damn. He really likes Louis and he tried not to, but it didn't work.

A blush coated Harry's cheeks, not sure what to say. Nothing seemed right, but he just went with,"Thanks? Dimples are only cute on Luke and Ashton, though." Before Louis could argue, Harry quickly spoke,"Um, so you like'm now?"

There was a pause and Louis awkwardly laughed. He shrugged, not seeming to know what to say. Harry began doing his cute smirk and he knew it. He fucking knew it and he will proudly call Louis his 5sos buddy. Because, Louis nodded and the angels are singing.

Louis sighed deeply as Harry giggled and basically squealed. Despite his judgmental look, Louis wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder and they walked to the auditorium together. Harry sheepishly looked down and tried not to squeal again. He felt like such a twelve year old girl.

When they arrived, he saw Louis walk over to the stage and then looked to the side. A group of girls and two guys were sitting and watching for rehearsals. He awkwardly walked over, sitting down and nodded at them. Harry frowned when they just eyed him before looking at their phones.

He did the same, cause they're bitches anyways. Harry took out his phone and went on instagram. He liked some lashton photos and then saw Louis was working on a scene with some girl. He was peter pan since they're doing the play and smiled at how cute he looked when on stage. Like he just belonged.

It was nice to hear Louis' beautiful voice echo through the auditorium. He sounded more free and loud and just happy. He fit Peter Pan so well. Harry was having a fanboy moment over someone who isn't even famous. His life was officially over now. 

For the rest of the day, Harry felt like he was on top of the world. Louis finally admitted he liked the boys and he was getting into the fandom. He was an Ashton boy, he liked some of their songs and he was beginning to fanboy. It was like nothing could go wrong as they went on the rollercoaster of 5 Seconds of Summer, but rollercoasters don't only go up.


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay, next we're doing shipping."

Louis frowned,"Shipping where?"

"Ugh, you're so non-internet."

A confused look appeared on Louis' and Harry just rolled his eyes. Basically, Harry was at Louis' place again and he was so happy when he saw Louis had his glasses on. It showed that he's comfortable enough to wear them around Harry considering he's insecure with them.

It wasn't that Louis thought he was ugly, or at least Harry hoped he didn't. Because, Louis is literally the most beautiful boy Harry's ever seen, including compared to Luke Hemmings. Like, Louis is so precious and makes Harry want to hug him all the time as if he's a little teddy bear.

Harry realized he was basically fanboying over Louis and sheepishly grabbed his laptop. Louis was bored and on his phone as he waited for Harry to pick a video. Harry was going through to find some and was confused at which to play, considering he didn't want to watch a ton of videos. Just one or two.

Obviously, Lashton is Harry's OTP so he needs to make Louis ship them. It'll be weird for a cou--he means, friends. It'll be weird for friends to ship different things. Obviously, it's possible for a friendship so pass by the awkward opposite ships stage, but he didn't want to deal with that.

Considering Niall and Harry both ship Lashton, it easily worked for them. They talked because of lashton and that's what Harry wanted. The best friendships are the ones where you and your friend can read gay smut together with your favorite ship while listening to Ride by Somo.

It's his dream.

He and Niall have Skyped a few times and they read smut together. But, it was weird since they kept messing up the internet and it was lagging. Plus, Niall's mum walked in and he literally almost broke his laptop from slamming it shut so hard. Let's just say, it wasn't nice meeting his mum.

She thought he was watching a weird porno and saw Harry on Skype. Harry was so embarrassed and Niall's mum was thankfully fine with it. She kind of laughed cause Harry was stuttering and just a mess. He was never good at meeting parents. He's only met Zayn's and they were cool, so.

Harry just sighed as he scooted closer to Louis, nonchalantly letting his thigh touch the boy's. Louis looked over as Harry went to the '5sos bromance moments'. He had to point out the lashton a lot, so that Louis will automatically have more interest in them. He cannot risk this. It's a life or death situation.

"Okay, so shipping is when you think two guys are cute together," Harry explained as he paused the video and looked at Louis. "Well, not just guys. But, the majority of ships are guys."

Louis furrowed his eyebrows,"So, everyone wants them gay?"

"Sort of."

"Why? Aren't ninety percent of fans horny girls?"

"Horny girls want gay sex," Harry chuckled and saw Louis even more confused. "I don't know. My excuses is I am gay, so I wouldn't mind at all. I guess girls would rather see their idol be with another guy than with a girl. Which is dumb. I guess girls hate girls and it's stupid. They should support them no matter what."

Louis scratched is head in frustration,"I don't understand."

"It's complicated, Lou. We just...like it. I guess we feel comfortable with seeing two guy friends being cute and kind of wish they were together? A girl is like a threat to other girls, but a guy isn't? Plus, it's hot. I mean, look," Harry fastforwarded to a part where Luke sticks his hand down Ashton's 'underwear' when they do the interview with questions in diapers.

A grimace formed on Louis' face, but then he chuckled when they said 'go deep on this one' and a smile forms on his face. Calum doesn't go deep and just scrunches his face in disgust as he quickly grabs one. While, Luke didn't seem to have a problem shoving his hand into Ashton's diaper.

Louis pouted,"Well, I guess they are cute. Are they gay?"

"No, I don't think so. Luke had a girlfriend named Aleisha and they looked really in love. And, Ashton had two passed girlfriends and seemed to like them a lot," Harry shrugged half-heartedly. He wasn't that into the ship, nothing compared to Phan (Phil/Dan). But, he would love them to be together and it's possible to like both genders.

Louis nodded and Harry decided to play the video from the beginning and Louis fixed his glasses before watching intently. Harry found it cute how Louis leaned close to watch the video despite the laptop already being close enough. It's like he wanted to really get into the shipping world.

When Harry first heard of shipping, he never realized he already did it. He would see two people and just be like 'ooh, cute. date.' and it's like shipping always existed. People just do it more openly now. Everyone had that one guilty ship they never wanted to admit to.

Harry's was Drake and Josh from Drake & Josh. He just thought it would be interesting. Plus, they did kiss and it's not like they're really brothers. They're just step brothers. He would never admit it out loud, though. Apparently a lot of people had shipped them as well, but they always hate to admit it.

"Wait, so shipping is like...it can be anyone right?" Louis hesitated, licking his lips as he watched the video with heart-eyes and was fidgeting awkwardly.

Harry tensed, but he said truthfully,"Shipping can be anyone. It doesn't matter. It's very rare anyone would judge you by what you ship." He then saw Louis' grin and he said quickly, fastforwarding to the diaper part again,"But, like. Lashton is the cutest ship ever, am I right? Totally perfection."

"I think they're cute."

At first, Harry thought he meant Luke and Ashton. But, he saw Louis pointing and he shook his head. No. That's not how this works. He's training Louis to be his perfect fanboy buddy. He needs to ship what Harry ships, so they can fanboy together. But, he picked something completely wrong and opposite.

He ships Cashton.

Harry literally felt like he was going to fall over and die. "No. You can't ship them."

"Why not?"

"It's just not okay."

A frown formed on Louis' lips,"But, they're so cute. Isn't shipping someone meaning they cute moments and chemistry together? Ashton and Calum almost kissed. It was so cute."

"They both looked disgusted," Harry retorted. "And, Luke and Ashton get along much better together. Same with Michael and Calum. You fucking ship them, okay? Okay."

"No, I like them," Louis pointed to Calum and Ashton again. "They're super cute and the other two hang out a lot together. Like, Luke and drugboy were cuddling in bed a couple times and it was cute. So, I don't see how you can ship Ashton and Luke since they barely hang out."

Anger filled Harry as he tried calming down. He's very serious with his shipping. "It's because these were from a year ago. They hang out more now and you need to just see their keeks."

"Their kinks?"

Harry blushed,"No! Their keeks. It's little videos they use to do a lot. It's hard to get Lashton moments because Ashton is usually filming everything and behind the camera. But, he always tries to include Luke in a keek and chases him around with the camera. It's so cute."

Louis rolled his eyes, but grabbed his bowl of popcorn and watched the seven minute video. Harry was literally determined to get Louis to ship them. It started with the McDonald's video and Harry grinned as he watched, mouthing along as Ashton joked 'can the two huge assholes get out of the playground' and smiled at Luke's adorable grin.

When they watched it, Louis did find them cute and was giggling a but. But, then it was the banana keek and when Ashton did that devious 'hahaha' laugh with his crazy facial expression, Louis bursted out laughing as did Harry. Because,no matter how many times he's seen it, he literally can't help but laugh and pause the video every time.

A grin formed on Louis' lips, Harry blushing as they looked at each other while clenching their pained stomachs from laughing too hard.They continued to watch the video and when it got to one of this 'thanks for everything' videos, Ashton pointed to where Luke was laying in bed and he said 'i'm gonna go back to bed now with-- I mean next to luke'.

Harry paused it. "They had sex."

"Oh, wow. You're blunt," Louis snorted and rolled his eyes. "He obviously meant it platonic."

"His lips look like they've been sucked on."

"Yes, Calum is very kinky."

"No! He was kissing Luke."

"He was making out with Calum."

Harry groaned,"Stop it, Lashton is real. Please understand, Louehhh."

"Stop whining, Harrehhh," Louis teased, pressing his fingers to Harry's sides and smiling as the boy bursted into giggles.

Harry pleaded,"S-Stop, no. Don't."

"Aww, is someone ticklish?" A devious grin formed on Louis' lips as he playfully wiggled his fingers with his eyebrows.

Harry's eyes widened,"Pft, w-what? No, defin--eep! Louis, n-no!"

Of course, that didn't stop Louis from frantically gripping his sides and Harry tried moving from the bed. But, Louis chased him before he could get to the door and he wrapped his arms around Harry before the boy could leave, restraining him in his arms.

Harry tried escaping, but Louis shoved him on the bed and starting to tickling him as Harry shouted 'no' and 'don't' and tons of silly words that would never work. Cause, Louis wasn't letting this go. Harry kept trying to shove him away with tears filling his eyes from how hard he was laughing.

"I'm not stopping till you ship Cashton," Louis sing-songed with his red beaning lazily on his hair and almost falling. His fingers were poking Harry's tummy and he watched with a smile as Harry threatened to pee himself.

Typical. The dumb peeing excuse always seemed to work. Harry was panting heavily with his curly hair nearly plastered to his sweaty forehead. The two slowly laid back down. Louis kept joking and laughing whenever Harry flinched at how close they were.

A pout formed on Harry's lips when he smacked Louis' hand away. "I-I'm serious, though. Louis, please ship Lashton. Just try. Cause, it's so much cuter than Muke and Muke hated each other. And, Calum is so straight. Like, I can't see him as gay."

'Well, I can," Louis smirked.

Harry tensed and he exclaimed,"You know what? We're fucking--"

"Oh."

Harry was confused for a moment and looked at Louis. But, then his eyes widened when seeing the boy's amused expression. He really needed to watch what he says. But, Louis did interrupt him and if he didn't, then it would have made more sense.

"No, I mean like -- let me finish."

"I don't think I'm ready--"

Harry whined,"Nooo. Let me finish! Gosh. I meant, we're fucking going to watch the rest of the twitcams. Why must you make things so difficult?"

"Surreeee," Louis teased, poking Harry's side and emited a cute giggle from him. He then sighed and nodded,"Alright, which twitcam are we on now? There's so many."

Harry shrugged and went on his laptop to his twitcam folder. He saw they already watched half of them, so he leaned back and Louis grinned as he went to grab a blanket. Harry nervously tapped on his laptop as he saw Louis bend over to grab one from the floor on the closet. His arse is so pretty.

When realizing his thoughts, Harry looked down with a blush. He shouldn't be thinking that, he's only fourteen. Then again, Harry thinks Ashton and Calum have nice arses. No offense to the other boys, but they're kind of flat. He then groaned and his face went even more red when realizing he's thinking about it a lot.

Louis turned and he frowned,"Are you alright? Do you need water?"

"Oh, just looking at shirtless pictures of Calum," Harry lied, but quickly went to the folder so it didn't seem like he was lying.

A confused look crossed Louis' face and he walked over, gaping when seeing Calum's body. Harry was confused, since Louis is straight. But, Harry's gay and he gapes at Jennifer Lopez's body. So, he really cannot assume things. A nice body is a nice body, gender not mattering.

Louis slowly sat down and Harry clicked through the shirtless photos. Louis made different expressions each time and it was kind of amusing, considering Harry's seen them all. Louis then giggled when Harry accidentally clicked on a picture of Luke with a penguin and he sighed as he exited.

Louis tossed the blanket over both of them and Harry was happy to share, because that meant Louis scooted closer and Harry slowly leaned his head on the boy's shoulder. Louis tensed, but he just relaxed after a moment and took a deep breath to calm down his hormones.

For the rest of his time with Louis, they laughed at the twitcams and giggled at the cute moments. Harry felt so happy that moment. It was like everything was put together. Not only did Louis start liking the boys, but maybe this could be the start of a beautiful friendship blossoming.

-

It was the next day and Harry has been having a good day so far. He and Louis keep texting throughout classes, saying who's otp is better. Louis learned otp doesn't mean out of toilet paper. He was so proud to know what it meant now and keeps saying it all the time. Apparently he just likes the word a lot.

Louis insists Cashton is better just because they're both tan and Muke are both pale. His logic made no sense. Harry said Lashton is better because they're both adorable and dorky that it just works. Because, Malum are both dirty minded and sexual people.

Obviously, they both have completely different mindsets on ships, so they decided to just talk about music and how Louis knows a lot of the songs now. His favorites are Mrs.All American, Rejects, Just Saying, Close as Strangers and Try Hard. Harry loved all their songs and Louis was learning, but so far those are his top ones.

Apparently Louis likes Green Day, so he sent him a link to 5sos's cover on American Idiot. Louis didn't like it much and Harry wasn't offended. Covers are tricky and most of the time, people won't like a band doing another cover of another band. So, Harry agreed Green Day obviously was better with the song since it is their song.

Harry had told Niall all about Louis and Niall's saying he has a crush on Louis. Like, Harry does think Louis is super cute, funny and charming. But, a crush? Most definitely not. He could never. He doesn't have a crush on Louis at all. The boy is straight and it would be a total waste of time.

PuttingIrishinCalum: oh, shut up! XD you're totally crushing on this guy. Why else would you insist he loved the boys as much as you? That's literally every fans dream. To have someone infatuated with the boy as much as we are. And, it's working. He obviously likes you too.

MikeyIsLukesKitten: no, he doesn't like me at all! He literally is just doing this to get me off his back. I annoyed with before and I guess he's dealing with me.

PuttingIrishinCalum: do not pull a lashton plot! that's literally what the boys say in every fanfic, and guess what? the person ends up actually liking them back. So, stop being an idiot and make out with him and watch some horror movie and act scared so he'll put his arm around you and shit.

Harry rolled his eyes, but just replied 'byeeee' as the bell rang. There's no way in hell he's doing that. He's scared of scary movies, but he won't use the dumb trick. It's so cliché and he's pretty sure Louis is also scared of horror films. It would be awkward and he didn't want to force himself on the guy.

After he grabbed his books, Harry saw it was time for lunch anyways and he headed out. He put his worksheet on the table and waved goodbye to his teacher. Then, Harry went down the hall and he slowed down as his eyes landed on Naughty boy. The guy was whispering to someone and then smirking as his eyes met Harry.

Before Harry could say anything, Naughty boy left and he gulped nervously as he went to lunch. He really hoped he wasn't talking about the kissing thing. He didn't need Louis getting sad, they were just getting along and it could ruin their friendship that just starting.

When he got to lunch, Harry was too nervous to eat and he saw Louis, Zayn and Liam sitting together. Harry rushed over and he gave Zayn and Liam knowing looks. They furrowed their eyebrows, but then Harry nonchalantly nodded to Louis and their eyes widened. He nodded and Louis looked at him in confusion.

Harry grinned,"Hey, how's everyone doing?"

"Great! I just got an A on my math test and my parents love my girlfriend," Liam said a bit too cheerfully, obviously trying to make the mood brighter. It wasn't working very well.

Louis chuckled and waved Liam off,"Your parents love everyone. Just like you."

Zayn spoke up,"My family hates everyone except Harry. I swear, they love Harry more than me and I'm their son." He snorted as Harry giggled and kicked him under the table. "Shut up, your parents love me more. So, I guess in the end it evens out."

"My parents hate me," Louis spoke sadly.

The tension filled the table and Harry didn't know what to say. From what he saw, he wouldn't be surprised if Louis was right. His parents were nice and he knew they were never purposely rude to Louis. But, from all the kids they have, they just leave Louis in the dust.

Liam must have known as well, considering he had this sad look on his face. Harry turned and saw Louis was struggling to read this book he had for English. He wasn't wearing his glasses and Harry sighed deeply at the way Louis was squinting and his face was so close to the book his nose nearly touched it.

Harry nonchalantly grabbed Louis' bag and dug through it. He took out the glasses Louis hid in the front pocket and Louis turned at the rustling sound. He gaped as he saw Harry with his glasses. Before he could speak, Harry was tilting his head and placing them on Louis' face gently.

"Hey!" Louis whispered hastily, removing the glasses and looked around in embarrassment. "Don't ! I look ugly with them on. People are gonna make fun of me, Harry. You don't understand."

A look of disbelief showed on his face as he shook his head. "I don't understand? Louis, I have braces. I completely understand. People make fun of me, but I ignore it and eventually they stop. They won't make fun of you. You look really cute in them."

Maybe he was a little forward, but he wanted Louis to feel how beautiful he was. Harry took the glasses from Louis' hand again and he slowly placed them on the boy. Louis sheepishly smiled as he pushed them on tighter and more secure. He mumbled a sweet 'thanks' and Harry simply shrugged.

As he turned forward, he saw Zayn and Liam giving him raised eyebrows. Harry just grinned, looking down at his phone and read a new update of Purity Ring by Kayisaloner. The drama felt so real and sometimes he wanted to punch characters in the fast. One time he read a fanfic and almost blocked Calum online, but remembered it wasn't real.

He chuckled at a funny part and blushed when the boys looked at him. Harry just grinned and went back to reading. However, he was surprised when hearing a stomping of feet and glanced up. His eyes widened when Eleanor and a couple girls followed her, standing in front of Louis.

"You've never kissed anyone?" Eleanor asked in disbelief and Louis' jaw dropped.

A silence filled the table as Louis fidgeted and Harry slowly wanted to shrink into a ball, hide from the world and never speak to anyone ever again. He ruined it. He ruined Louis' life, it's all his fault and now he'll go to hell. He'll never meet Michael Clifford or get to have sex with Calum.

Louis stuttered,"I--I just, I mean." He seemed to be confused on how to reply and was looking around, so many people's attention was caught. He then flickered his eyes to Harry and admitted to Eleanor,"Well, no. But, I -- I kissed you?"

"So, it's true?!" A girl behind Eleanor bursted out laughing. "You're sixteen and just had your first kiss? How pathetic!" She then saw he had on glasses and laughed even harder. "And you have glasses? Wow, your true loser is coming out!"

A few people around were laughing and Louis looked down in embarrassment as he took off his glasses. Harry felt so bad and he wanted to comfort him. But, he knew that might just make it worse. He already did this. He was so lost at how to fix it, though.

Another girl chuckled,"Heard the kiss was pretty bad, too! Shoving your tongue down her throat, god, you're such a dog!" She elbowed Eleanor,"Guess that's what happens when you date an inexperienced nerd."

Louis' eyes widened and he seemed mortified as people were laughing even louder and now everyone in the cafeteria was watching. Harry glared at everyone and he went to put a hand on Louis' shoulder, but the boy smacked it away.

"Hey, Jane, don't," Eleanor whispered with a frown. She tried to grab her friend's arm, but the girl was too amused and just waved her off. "I told you not to tell anyone."

However, Louis' breath hitched as he looked at his girlfriend. He asked quietly,"Y-You told them I was a bad kisser?"

"I--I mean, I didn't think it was terrible. It was bad, but in a cute way," She offered, nervously biting her nail and sighed sadly. "I'm sorry, I'm not gonna lie. You're not the best, but I know why now. It's cause you never kissed anyone before me. At least you have an excuse."

Some guy bursted out laughing and shouted,"Ha, just got told out by a girl! What a weak bitch!"

"Hey, leave him alone!" Harry tried standing up for the boy, but the guy was just smirking. He told the jerk,"Stop making fun of him!"

The jerk retorted,"I'll stop making fun of him when he stops acting like a faggot!"

The word caused Harry to tense and the boy slowly sat down with a pang to his chest. Faggot. He didn't like the word at all. He slowly turned to Louis and he saw the word affected him as well. Harry didn't even know what to say after that. He was too hurt to speak.

A frown formed on Louis' blushing face as his eyes watered slightly. Eleanor gave him a sympathetic expression and went to speak, but her friends dragged her off. People were laughing at Louis and it was the most hurtful thing Harry's ever seen. To see someone judged for something as stupid as a kiss.

The boys were giving him sympathetic looks, but it was no use. He saw Louis getting up and tried to grab his arm,"Louis, I'm so sorry. I didn't think--"

"Don't," Louis snapped with a weak voice. Harry slowly let go of his arm and Louis looked at him in betrayal. "I told you a secret no one knew. I thought I could trust you?"

Harry shook his head,"It wasn't like that, I promise! You can trust me. I didn't tell anyone."

"Then how come everyone knows, Harry? You were the only person I told," Louis snapped, tears threatening to fall as he wiped them in embarrassment. He repeated,"You were the only person I told. But, you told someone and now everyone knows. Thanks a lot."

Harry watched as his friend tossed his lunch away before leaving the cafeteria. He slouched in his seat and guilt filled him as he turned in his chair to face the others. They gave him dissapointed expressions and Harry knew it was his fault. Everyone probably knew as well.

He didn't understand why it was such a big deal. First kiss at sixteen? It seemed like a good age. Besides, why is it anyone else's business? They shouldn't care when someone else had their first kiss. A lot of famous people never kiss anyone till they're older.

But, then again, some people get their first kiss in preschool. Now, Harry was a little worried. If Louis was made fun of, will he be as well? Because, he's going to have braces for a couple years and he didn't want to be teased. He hated the way people gossiped about Louis like it's their business.

No one will want to kiss Harry considering braces were such a burden. He lowered his head and grabbed his phone. He wondered if he should text Louis. The poor boy was probably all alone and hiding in the bathroom or something. Harry wanted to yell at everyone for hurting him, but he didn't want to make a fool of himself.

For the rest of lunch, Harry kept looking at his phone and contemplated texting Louis. He wasn't sure if Louis would feel annoyed. In the end, Harry texted 'are you okay?' and he wanted impatiently. Throughout the last of his classes, he would hear the gossip and just roll his eyes.

From what he's learned in school, someone's business is apparently everyone else's. It's really pathetic and he didn't understand. Then again, he always wants to know what's up with the boys. He sighed and when just as he went to put his phone away, he smile sadly at Louis' text that meant more than anyone would understand.

[From: Louis ☺]

I'm really not fine at all...☹


	9. Chapter 9

Ever since what was said and done, Louis has been ignoring Harry and Harry felt like absolute shit. He nearly cried and was scared Louis will never speak to him again. Though, none of this was his fault, it also was in a way and Harry hated himself for making Louis so insecure now.

He told Louis he wouldn't get teased and now, he was teased. Harry lied. Well, he didn't lie considering he could never guarantee Louis wouldn't be bullied. But, he did give Louis false hope and that was enough for him to blame himself for everything that happened and he felt so bad.

Considering they only have a couple classes together, Louis was obviously good at avoiding him. Because, despite the short amount of classes, they usually end up bumping into one another at some point and Louis hasn't. He must be taking long ways to class (or home, sh) and Harry hated that.

It meant Louis really was angry and upset. He didn't blame him, of course, because he thinks ony Harry knew. When, in reality, Naughty Boy was the one causing the problems. He was the one who was so rude and eavesdropping on very private conversations, then threatening people like that.

Who even does that? Harry wasn't sure, but it was Friday now and Harry was scared. He couldn't go a whole weekend without knowing if Louis was okay. Louis is too sweet to be bullied like this. Why are they even making fun of him? He did nothing to be made fun of for. No one should be bullied, especially not over something so dumb.

So what if he never kissed anyone till recently? What's there to tease about that? 'Ooh, lip virgin!'. He did kiss someone now, so that's it. It's over. But, even if he didn't, it's not a big deal. If anything, Eleanor should be honored she got to be Louis' first kiss. Harry would do anything to be in that place.

He sighed as he went to his class that was right before gym and tapped his fingers impatiently. He didn't know if Louis would be in gym today or not. He skipped it the past couple days, which is quite dramatic in Harry's mind. However, he always managed to do so and Harry wanted to flick his ear or something, considering how annoying it was.

When the bell rang, he grumbled and grabbed his stuff with a pout. Because, after lunch, his braces were hurting a little and he hated them so much. Sometimes he just feels random pain when eating certain things. He needs to get them tightened soon and wasn't looking forward to that.

The only upside is he gets to pick a new color for his braces and was excited to do so. He wasn't sure what color to get. He really wanted to ask Louis, but they weren't talking now and he had to get them done this weekend. He really hoped they will make up in gym, if Louis is there of course.

When he headed down to the gym hall, he grabbed his phone and saw Niall texted him. He chuckled as Niall told him he wore kinky malum smut and got hard during class. He really hated that. It was so awkward. Girls are lucky and can avoid people knowing they're reading dirty things, but guys are too obvious.

As he went towards the gym, he tensed as he heard some voices and frowned at the familiarity of them. Harry slowly turned and he saw some guys teasing Louis. The boy was walking down the hall with a frown and the other guys were following with smirks and occasionally shoving him.

"C'mon, four-eyed freak! Tell us, do you have a cow tongue or something? What's up with your kissing, man? Trying to drown the bitch? Heard you kiss like a frog," The guy taunted, shoving Louis a bit and laughing when he stumbled slightly.

Louis glared,"Just leave me alone, douchebag!"

"Just leave me alone, douchebag," The jerk mocked, pushing Louis again and snickering at the way Louis looked down in embarrassment as he dropped his book. "Whatever, freak. Have fun with being a virgin forever. If you can't kiss, how will you ever have sex?"

Despite wanting to go and defend Louis, Harry was just frozen in place and feared for his own life. He wasn't at all strong or confident and he wanted so badly to just run over and hug the boy. But, he was scared of getting beat up and teased. Is that okay? To protect yourself? He felt like such a jerk for not saying anything.

However,Harry slowly approached Louis and he halted when seeing the boy sniffling and grabbing his glasses from his holder. He didn't understand what he was going to do with them. He really hoped he would put them on or something. Maybe to prove that he's not letting the jerks get him down.

But, he did the complete opposite. Much to his surprise, Harry watched as Louis wiped his eyes and he saw the boy go to the garbage can. He tossed them in and Harry rushed over with a frown on his face. When Louis saw him, he instantly tried to storm off, but Harry tugged him back.

"Louis, why would you do that? Prove them wrong," Harry pleaded, looking at him desperately. "You're so much stronger than this, don't let some jerks get you down like that."

Louis frowned,"They made fun of me! I told you, glasses look so hideous on me. They make me look like a nerdy freak and I hate them. I'm sticking with contacts, okay? You were wrong, I get teased so much now cause of this."

"Well, fine. I was wrong. Some jerks obviously are blind. Because, you look so pretty with glasses," Harry insisted, licking his lips nervously as his heart pounded. He wasn't use to saying these things. "Y-You look so cute and smart and just, you don't understand. No one looks ugly with glasses."

"I do."

"Stop saying that, you don't. I think it's better to be known as the boy who wore glasses and smiled than the boy who threw his glasses away cause a few jerks got to him. You're letting them get to you and you really shouldn't. I look up to you a lot, Lou," Harry told him sheepishly, a blush coating his cheek. "I really idolize you and I hope you don't let me down.'

"You do? Why?" Louis chuckled in disbelief.

Harry hesitated as he admitted,"Because, I just do. You're smart and funny and sassy and aren't afraid to admit how you feel. Maybe you never told anyone you didn't kiss someone till you were sixteen, but you told me. You trusted me. And, I hope you still do because I didn't tell anyone. Naughty Boy--"

"Who the fuck is Naughty boy?"

"Doesn't matter," Harry waved his hand carelessly. "He was in the bathroom when we talked and...I may have had my friend go on a date with him cause he threatened to tell everyone you never kissed anyone. I didn't want you to think I told anyone. But, I guess that didn't end well."

He expected a slap or a scoff, but instead, he received a small smile. One that formed into a beautiful grin and Louis was smiling at him and he felt like a bunch of butterflies flew into his tummy. Because, he never saw Louis smile like that and he's seen Louis smile a lot. And, maybe this smile was just for him. Or, he can imagine it is.

Louis whispered shyly,"You did all that for me?"

"Maybe."

"Thank you," Louis said quietly and then groaned as the bell rang. "Fuck, moment ruined."

A giggle left Harry and he shrugged, hesitantly reaching his arms out,"Maybe we can hug and be all 'fuck you bell' and the bell can be all 'but you're not Calum Hood' and then we're all 'maybe not, but Calum won't fuck you anyways'. Cause, Calum can only fuck Michael and that is all."

Louis blinked.

"You're weird."

"Maybe."

However, Louis did end up smiling and hugging Harry. Despite all that's been done,they somehow managed to leap over this small hill that was in the way. Louis got teased, but it wasn't Harry's fault and he realized that. The trust was never gone, because it was never Harry's fault.

He smiled into Harry's fluffy hair and giggled a bit. Because, Harry smelled so good and Harry beamed as they pulled apart. He helped pick up Louis' stuff before getting his bag. He really was lucky no one saw it or else it would have been stolen. Then they would have seen his fanfictions he wrote in the notebooks.

Louis then paused,"Oh, and um, Calum fucks Ashton."

"No, malum as fuck," Harry whined and shoved Louis. "Lashton and Malum, get with it."

A smirk formed on Louis' face and he stuck his tongue out maturely. Harry pouted, but just let it go. He shall forever ship Lashton and Malum, but won't get angry if Louis doesn't. Though, that won't stop him from trying to get the boy to understand lashton is forever otp material.

As they went to walk to gym, Harry was trying to tell him about Niall. But, then Louis halted for a moment. Before Harry could say anything, he saw Louis turn and then Louis was rushing to the trashcan. Harry frowned, but then beamed as he noticed Louis reaching in and grabbing out his, thankfully clean, glasses.

When he returned, Harry said with a happy expression,"Wear them, okay?"

"I will," Louis promised, putting them back in his case. "But, we're gonna be late to gym, so!"

Realization hit Harry and he shrieked as Louis grabbed his hand and dragged him away. He blushed a little, seeing their fingers entwined and giggling as they ran down the hall together. Harry's a couple pounds overweight, so it was hard for him to keep up, but he managed to do so.

As the boys went to the locker room, they chuckled and were out of breath. Louis panted and gripped his chest to breath, but then they looked down at their hands. They both snatched their hands away like fire and blushed, looking down awkwardly before heading into the locker room.

Luckily, their teacher was nice and he didn't get too mad at them for being late. Mainly because they're good and rarely get in trouble, so they didn't really have a reason to get in trouble for one incident. Some may say favoritism, but if you're good and mess up once, why should you get in trouble? Everyone deserves a warning.

When they finished changing and headed into gym, Harry glanced at Louis and blushed when seeing him already staring. He looked down and the rest of class was definitely interesting. It was weird to do push ups with Louis, but they both just went on their knees and did 'girl' ones, whispering and it was nice having his friend back again.

-

"It's the last step in being a true member of the 5sosfam," Harry announced from where he laid on Louis' bed with his laptop in his lap and Louis snuggled next to him in confusion.

Louis asked,"Okay, what is it?"

"Fanfiction."

It was a sacred part of the fandoms. Every fandom has fanfiction and it's not always true, but to Harry, he didn't understand how someone can be truly obsessed without reading fanfiction. He honestly forgot what it was like before fanfiction was introduced to him as a 5sosfam member.

Surely he did something, but he forgot what. Did he just watch videos? Sounds kind of boring. Fanfiction is really what brings fans closer. Authors bring joy to readers, readers bring joy to authors. It makes you seem less crazy when you see other people react the same way to things and you find common interests.

Fanfiction is awesome.

Not to mention, it's a little educational as well. Maybe Harry failed a couple classes last year cause he felt like reading instead, but it's no different from reading a book. If anything, it's better. Now he knows how to be safe with gay sex. He will no longer be in pain now that he knew what lubrication was.

The gay fanfiction is always the best. Harry's never even read a straight one. His first was a lashton fanfic and that explains quite a bit. He reads anything, though. He's just a 5sos slut and doesn't care as long as he actually likes the plot and stuff. But, he always prefers lashton because it's lashton.

He explained to Luke as he typed in 'wattpad.com',"Fanfiction is the key to obsession. Without fanfics, most fans would have probably left by now. It's kind of what keeps a lot of people interested. Because, think about it, when the boys are busy and on tour, what can we do for that whole eight or nine months without them entertaining us?"

"Um, reading fanfiction?" Louis guessed with a frown.

"Bingoooo! The fanfiction keeps us interested in the fandom. Because, the fandom sucks and I really hate most of it. But, the ones on Wattpad are a lot more...understanding, accepting and just don't give a fuck about things except smut. I think these are the true fans. Of course, I can't judge. I know lots of true fans don't read fanfiction because it's weird and I'll respect that," Harry rambled as he typed in lashton at the top.

Louis frowned,"No! I want Cashton!"

"Lashton ones are the best, Louis. I'm saying it because it's true. I can never find a good cashton fanfic that fits my interest," Harry explained, knowing there were a few good ones, but didn't want to have Louis get sucked into the cashton side of the world. He needs a lashton buddy.

A pout formed on Louis' thin, yet plump lips,"But, cashton as fuck!"

"No, lashton smut is fucking holy balls on fire," Harry grumbled. He saw Louis' confused expression and rolled his eyes,"You goofball, have you been keeping up with the boys? They enjoy talking and tweeting about balls on fire. And just balls in general. It's interesting and I hope my mother never gets twitter or else she won't accept this."

Louis shrugged,"I don't feel like always going on twitter for them, it's hard keeping up."

"Put the notifications on, duh," Harry scoffed and clicked on the book called 'He Speaks French, I'm not Fluent'.

Louis giggled and nudged him,"I see what they did there."

"I know right? Creativity runs well in this fandom," Harry nodded. "Okay, we won't read the whole thing, it's pretty long. But, I just wanted to show you a sneak peak at fanfics. This one is more funny and light-hearted than the others. So, I'll show you my favorite chapter! It's kind of funny."

However, as they read the beginning, Louis was confused. Harry was reading it out loud to him and Louis had his glasses on to read along. He didn't understand. The two boys were dating? He thought this was a straight fanfic and then he face-palmed, remembering it's lashton so of course it's gay.

"Fuck, I thought we were reading a straight fanfic, I'm dumb," Louis snorted at himself.

Harry laughed and patted his head,"No, Louis. Straight fanfics suck ninety percent of the time. They always do this stupid daddy thing for Ashton and make Michael a bad boy. And Calum is always a jerk and Luke is either a badass or a really sensitive and annoying dork. And the girls are all whiny-- it's just boring."

"Daddy thing?" Louis furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

A blush coated Harry's cheeks. He wasn't really sure how to explain it. Did Louis really not know what that meant? Well, Harry didn't know until the fandom as well. He didn't know how to explain it since it's not always dirty. He hesitated, tapping his fingers awkwardly and then just groaned.

He explained,"Ashton's like, the dad in the band. He's typically in charge and stuff. And sometimes Calum would joke about him being the dad and I think Luke and Michael did once, but the fans took it sexually since sometimes people call their boyfriends daddy in bed. But, I just think he's really giggly and despite having muscles, he doesn't seem dominant in bed. And, his dad left him, so I think it's really...sad to call him 'daddy' cause of that."

"Aww, why would they call him that? It must be so sad having someone call you daddy when your dad left you. It's like a constant reminder," Louis frowned and shook his head. "I can see him dominant, but I think Calum looks the most...rawr."

Harry bursted out laughing,"Rawr?!" He then giggled an said,"He's not a lion, silly. But, Michael is a kitten. He has pretty green eyes and this kitten like look to him."

"You have green eyes," Louis said randomly, turning to Harry with a smile and looked in his eyes. "Yep, they're really bright. Like kitten eyes, too."

"Guess I'm a kitten as well." Something took over Harry and he suddenly just said with a cute voice as he nuzzled his head in Louis' neck with a giggle,"Meow..."

Louis raised an eyebrow and face flushed red, Harry quickly turning forward in embarrassment. Did he really just say that? Wow, he's an idiot. Louis must think he's a freak now. Why did he do that? Only Michael can do that and look cute. Fuck, he's so weird. He needs to focus.

Harry cleared his throat"Anyways, so fanfiction."

"Right, fanfiction."

They continued reading and Harry felt so stupid as he continued reading out loud, trying not to make a fool of himself anymore. The chapter just started with Ashton telling his mum about Luke being his boyfriend. Luckily, Harry was taking french and could pronounce most of the words.

Whenever he read french, he noticed Louis scooting a bit and fidgeting. He wasn't sure why. Is it really a sexy language? He wondered if it was hot to Louis. He should really remember that. But, then Ashton was hanging out with Luke and Louis frowned when Ashton admitted to feeling left out.

However, it then got to the funny part and Harry grinned as he read out loud," Calum walked over to Ashton and smirked slightly as he made sure Michael and Luke were gone before sneakily sitting next to Ashton. He said suddenly,"So, did you and Luke bang yet?"..."Bang...?" Ashton tilted his head to the side slightly, resembling a confused puppy."

Louis gasped,"Oh no, he's not gonna-- oh shit."

As they read on, Harry was amused at how Louis was gaping and Harry continued on till they got to the part,""Wanting to tell you something important," He announced, leaning his head against Luke's shoulder. Luke chuckled before taking a sip of his drink,"okay, what is it?"..."Bang me, fuck me hard."Luke spat his water all over Michael who jumped back with a gaping expression."

"Oh my god!" Louis exclaimed as he smacked a hand over his mouth while laughing.

Harry gasped inbetween laughs,"W-Wait, there's more!" He read on till another part,"A grimace formed on Ashton's face,"Is bad?"..."What did Calum say it meant?" Luke pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance..."Eh, me serrer étroitement." When Luke looked confused, Ashton hugged himself and grinned,"See? Am fucking hard!"..."Someone stab me. Now."..."No! Stab never!" Ashton flicked Luke's nose and narrowed his eyes."

Louis grinned,"This is amazing, I wanna read more! They're funny."

"Some are really sad, though. I cried during a few," Harry pouted. Louis shook his head in disbelief and Harry whined,"Heyyy, they're so sad! You get into the stories and attached to characters. Have you not cried in a book or movie or show? I'm pretty sure everyone has or will unless they're heartless."

There was a pause. "I cried in Bridge to Terebithia."

"I've never see than," Harry said with a frown and decided to make Louis a wattpad account.

"What the hell?" Louis gasped, turning to Harry. "I need to show you it, it's the saddest thing ever. I bawled my fucking eyes out, it was just -- biggest plot twist ever."

Harry nodded, feeling himself get flustered at the thought of watching a sad movie with Louis. It was something he was never good with. He knew he would cry, so he didn't want to embarrass himself. Then again, Louis said it himself that he cried, so hopefully he won't be made fun of.

Louis quickly did the gmail part and password, blushing when he typed it and tried hiding it from Harry. Harry respected his privacy and just grinned, then they went through some things and Harry was trying to help him out with his username. Harry was told he's amazing with usernames and loves helping people with them.

Louis grumbled,"I told you, I like Cashton. I want cashton in my name."

"Alright, fine. You like Fall Out Boy, right?" Louis nodded, so Harry grinned and said,"Immortal_Cashton? Or maybe JetPackCashton. ThnksForCashton?"

Louis said,"I like JetPackCashton, it reminds me of Jimmy Neutron."

"Cool, now you like...Cashton," He grimaced and once they finished the basics, typed in some writers at the search bar. "So, I think you need to look for these writers. Like, GROUPIETRASH and this Loser book is sort of like He Speaks French. It's like a drama, but funny and fluffy story."

They went through the cashton books and Harry explained what topping is. Louis knew, but just didn't know the term for it. He then was embarrassed and swore he's not innocent or anything. Harry just giggled and shoved him playfully, then saw Louis wanted some muke books as well.

He sneaked in some Lashton and Malum, though.

After a while, Louis had a hundred books in his library and was happy to know there's an app on his phone. It was easier than way and he hated the 'pages', so Harry showed him the scrolling part and how to turn down the brightness and smiled when realizing how close they were.

It was then that Harry blushed, gulping nervously as he felt Louis' warm breath fan over his cheek when he turned his head. Harry licked his lips and then quickly turned forward to clear his throat and act civil. He didn't want to do something dumb. Something that's going to change everything, because his crush is really growing.

Louis whispered,"You have a pretty smile."

"It's kind of ugly right now, cause of my braces. But, t-thanks," Harry couldn't help the grin forming on his face.

A frown formed on Louis' lips,"I dunno, I like it. They're...cute and make you look unique."

"I never really thought about it like that," Harry retorted, sheepishly fidgeting with his fingers. "Um, I'm going to the dentist to get my braces tightened. What color should I get? I just, you know, wanted an outside opinion. I was going to do green, but I heard that looks gross, so."

"Maybe orange?" Louis offered, googling some colors and grinned at the variety. "Wow, that's a lot."

Harry grinned,"Ooh, hot pink." He then quickly exclaimed,"Ha, never mind. That's kind of girly."

Louis hummed and eyed Harry,"I think pink would look nice."

"People might tease me, though," Harry retorted, letting his tongue drag across his top braces. "I mean, pink is considered a girl color and I don't wanna be called a faggot more than I already am."

A look of disbelief crossed Louis' face and he tsked as he slammed his laptop shut. "Are you for real? You told me not to let people make fun of me and to show that I'm stronger than them. But, now you're saying you don't want to be teased? Seems kind of hypocritical to me."

Harry wanted to argue, but he knew it was true. He was being a hypocrite. Louis gets made fun of for his glasses and says not to let it get to him, yet here's Harry getting scared of being teased as well. He should take his own advice and just not let them get to him. He likes pink and wants to wear pink braces.

Harry smiled,"Okay, I'll get them."

"And you'll look amazing," Louis assured, then frowned. "Hey, smile more. Don't hide it."

A giggle left Harry and he cheesed for Louis, just to make him laugh and it worked. Louis rolled his eyes and shoved him. He probably looked like a freak, but he didn't mind. Louis asked him to smile and he did. It was funny how he managed to break into a grin over one little plead from the boy.

The two then went back to fanfiction and Harry helped with his bio, picking a background photo and some pictures. He showed him his own account, shyly seeing Louis scroll through his stories and awkwardly shifted since he's never had anyone he knew personally look at them aside from Zayn once.

However, Louis just chuckled a couple times. He made Louis follow Niall and showed him Zayn's account. Louis found it hilarious that Zayn read gay fanfics. Harry knew Zayn was going to beat him up for this, but he didn't mind considering he made Louis laugh so much in the past couple hours.

Nothing was more fun than reading gay fanfics with your friend. It was like a miracle and his dream. He was laying in bed with his crush and reading gay fanfics for Lashton. Maybe he paid more attention to Louis, though, staring at him as the boy with glasses read and his heart did this flip thing when Louis turned, cause their eyes met and they both smiled.

It was so perfect.


End file.
